Harry Potter and the Son of the Legend
by HarryBond007
Summary: An unexpected turn changes things to come. Time Travel. Philosopher's Stone time. (May 2014) ON HOLD until I move forward with the rest of my stories
1. Children from the Future

**RON**

"Ron! breakfast is ready!"

He almost fell from the bed at the sound of his mother's yells. Waking up was not one of Ron's favourite things to do so early in the morning but he knew that it was not wise to upset her when she started to get loud.

"I'm coming!" he answered hoping that his voice could reach the ground floor of the old house.

In a couple of minutes he was ready to go down and grab some food, he still had to clean up his room but that could surely wait until noon or something like that. However, just before going through the door he caught a glimpse of a wrinkled paper peering below his pillow.

Ron's smile came out instantly, he couldn't hide how excited he was about the year to come. He allowed himself to go back to the bed just to read that piece of paper one more time.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Ever since he could remember he had heard many wonderful things about Hogwarts and he was eager to be there already. Ron had five older brothers and all of them had been at Gryffindor, the house of the bravest wizards. He kept wondering if he would end up there also, the Weasleys had been Gryffindors since... well ever, so he didn't know how his family could react if he turned out to be a Hufflepuff.

He put the thought away from his head immediately. His brothers had great achievements but he surely had his own talents -at least he hoped so- and besides he had heard that the Hufflepuffs were just a bunch of pushovers and he wasn't like that.

"RON!"

He almost fell to the floor this time. He put the letter quickly back under the pillow and ran downstairs as quick as it was physically possible for him.

When he arrived at the table everybody was there already, even Ginny -his younger and only sister- who usually overslept as much as him.

"Good morning Ickle little Ronnie..." Fred - one of his brothers - said.

"your breakfast is getting old." George completed Fred's sentence, they were twins and they did that a lot.

"If you keep waking up this late you may miss the train next moth." Ron glared at them, he knew that his parents wouldn't let him miss the train but the twins were used to tease him.

"Shut up!" he answered.

"Boys, leave your brother alone." Ron's father said, it was Saturday so he didn't had to go to work that day. His father worked at the Ministry of Magic at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office which fascinated him because he was a huge fan of Muggle things. Ron had to admit that he also had some kind of curiosity about Muggles and how they managed to live without Magic, he had spend all of his life surrounded by it and he couldn't think on a different way to live.

At breakfast her mother gave the great announcement that Ron had been waiting since he got his letter a couple of weeks before.

"Kids, I have separated the money that we are going to use for school supplies this year. We'll be going shopping tomorrow."

Some cheers were heard on the table, mostly from Ron and the twins. Ginny looked pretty sad since she was only ten years old and she was not going to Hogwarts until next year. Since she was the youngest of the Weasley kids this was going to be the first year that she stayed at the Burrow without any of her brothers.

"Mother do you think that I can have a new set of robes this year?" Percy asked. He was the oldest Weasley brother still living at the Burrow, Ron had two more brothers but they had already finished school.

"We'll see Percy"

Ron was halfway through his breakfast when someone knocked on the front door.

"Wonder who might that be. Were you expecting someone Arthur?" Ron's mother asked to her husband.

"No dear"

"All right, I'll go see who it is" she said walking to the door.

Ron's attention went back to his plate but before he could put any food on his mouth the yell from a girl reached the table.

"GrandMa!"

All the Weasley's turned their heads in the main door's direction, even Ron's father let his morning edition of the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Who's that?!" Fred asked with a shocked face, his question was mirrored across the faces of all the Weasley siblings.

"It's probably a mistake, I'll check." their father said as he stood up.

The Weasleys were thrilled, specially the twins who didn't stop looking at each other. Percy looked the less interested but still he had raised an eyebrow turning in the door's direction.

Ron's father had barely given a couple of steps towards the entrance when his wife appeared in the kitchen clearly overwhelmed, four kids were standing by her side. And everybody went silent.

"Arthur.." she started. "..these kids are calling me Grandma. I thought that they were confused, but.. look at them." Ron caught her mother throwing some weird looks at him, then she turned slightly to look at Ginny.

Ron was as puzzled as his brothers, he was trying to find out what was so strange about those. The oldest one was apparently his age so he maybe was going to start on Hogwarts this year with him, he wore round shaped glasses and he had a reddish tone of brown on his hair. Next to him a younger girl with a bushy hair was looking at them very confused, she had so many freckles on her face and her hair was so red that Ron was thinking very seriously that she could be related to them. There was also a boy with an unruly black hair and green eyes.

The first thing that really caught Ron's attention was a red-headed boy on the other side of his mother, he looked pretty young but he was slightly tall for his age, his eyes were blue. It was weird but he kept getting the feeling that he knew him or that he had saw him before. Then a realization hit him, the boy was almost an exact copy of himself, he was younger and there were some minor differences but Ron couldn't explain how was it possible that the boy looked so much like the reflection he saw every morning on the mirror.

"Ickle little Ronnie! there's two of you!" Fred yelled and soon Ron noticed that all the eyes were set on him.

"Hey! that was our thing!" George said crossing his arms and now both twins looked as if they were offended.

"Boys! stop it, we need to find out who these kids are and where are their parents." Ron's father said.

Then someone yelled and Ron discovered that the voice belonged to a girl that he hadn't notice before because she was barely peering behind his mother, "Grandpa! you know who we are!" the fifth kid said.

"Lily! sshh!" the girl with the bushy hair said to her putting a finger on her mouth as a sign to be quiet.

The little girl behind Ron's mother had a long red mane and brown eyes, and for a moment he thought that the girl was Ginny. The Weasleys were completely stunned and soon enough all of them were looking at Ginny trying to find an explanation.

When Ginny noticed the attention she addressed the room, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh come on! now everybody has one!" George said.

"Percy doesn't have one" Fred answered to him.

George closed his mouth and started scratching his chin with his finger so he could give the impression of being in deep thought, "Well I believe that the World couldn't take two of them." Percy glared at George's comment.

"Boys!" Ron's mother yelled.

By that time Ginny had realized that the little girl looked almost exactly like her because she let out a loud squeal and her eyes went wide, she couldn't take her eyes away from the little girl who apparently was called Lily.

"This is weird" Ron said.

"Ok calm down" Ron's father said addressing the five mysterious kids, "We don't know what is going on here but we'll help you find your parents. Lets all go to the living room, we can talk more comfortably there"

The kids turned to look at each other without understanding what was going on either but they walked to the living room either way.

"We are not going to miss this" said one of the twins and they both followed.

Ron was struggling between his curiosity and the unfinished plate on his place but he ended up going to the living room too. Percy went too and Ginny came last trying to hide behind her brothers, apparently nobody wanted to miss the identities of the mysterious kids.

"They're probably lost and looking for their parents" Ron heard Percy said as they stepped out of the kitchen.

"Or grandparents." Ginny added on a very low voice, she still kept throwing some strange looks to little Lily. Ron couldn't understand her since there was also a copy of himself there and he just wanted to look as far away from him as possible.

Soon all of them were comfortably seated in the living room and Ron noticed how all the newcomers took a single couch looking very nervous. It was like they were being accused of something.

"Ok.. first who are you? Can you tell us your names?" Ron's father asked.

"But you know our names!" Lily said, the girl was very scared. Ron's little clone was nodding in agreement.

"Our memories are kind of fuzzy today. Can you repeat them for us?" he insisted.

"Well.." little Lily seemed confused and she turned to the other kids for help, when the boy with the glasses nodded to her she continued. "I'm Lily".

Ron's father nod slowly looking at the other kids.

"James" said the oldest boy, the one with the glasses.

"I'm Rose" the girl with the bushy hair followed him.

"Al" the black haired boy added.

Finally Ron's eyes travelled to the red-haired boy that intrigued him so much. "Hugo" he said shyly.

"Shall we introduce ourselves father?" Percy said but before he could give an answer the boy named Al spoke.

"We know you already uncle Percy, but you look younger" he said raising and eyebrow and everyone froze looking at him.

A whole minute passed before Ron's mother talked. "Could you explain how you got here? Where are your parents?" she asked.

James scratched his head in clear sign of uncertainty and then he spoke slowly without taking his eyes away from the girl called Rose. "Eh.. this is confusing, I don't know what's happening. I thought that you were our grandparents but you look younger." he said looking at Ron's parents but then his eyes moved to the rest of the Weasleys "All of you look very, very, very young" he finished.

"You really know us?" Ron asked.

All the kids nodded slowly moving their faces around the room and then something weird happened. The girl with the bushy hair, Rose, let out a gasp as she let her hand travel all the way to her mouth, she was staring at the twins. After a moment she elbowed James and she made a head gesture towards the twins, the boy raised an eyebrow but when he fixed his eyes on the twins his mouth fell open.

"What?" George asked, both of them had noticed the attention.

"Do we have something on our faces?" Fred asked.

"There are two uncle George" said Lily to Al, she seemed to be very confused.

Ron's family exchanged concerned looks, nobody really knew what was going on.

Al then gave a weak smile to Lily and turned to the oldest boy, "James, do you think this has something to do with that golden chain"

"Err... don't know Al... maybe it shrinks people"

"You shouldn't have grab it in the first place" snorted Rose.

"We all did"

"We did not, it was only you!" the redhead girl replied.

"But we all agreed"

"No we didn't"

They continued arguing and Ron's father tried his best to keep things calm, "Kids, kids, we cannot help you if you don't stop fighting" he said, that seemed to have some effect but they were glaring at each other and muttering things that Ron couldn't understand.

"At this pace Ginny will start Hogwarts before we solve who they are"

"It seems so my dearest brother"

That somehow had a reaction on James and Rose who stopped bickering and turned to look at the twins with their mouths fully open, "She... hasn't been to Hogwarts?" James asked moving his brown eyes between the twins and Ginny.

"Of course not, Gin-Gin is ten"

Rose released a loud gasp and covered her mouth with both hands then she gave a pretty weird look to James that the boy seemed to understand. She turned to look at Ron's father and spoke with a low voice, "GrandPa, what year is it?"

Everyone on the room seemed surprised by the question but Ron's father decided to ignore the 'GrandPa' part and he proceeded to answer the question. "1991"

Gasps were heard among the kids and they started to mumble between them.

"That's not right... isn't it?" Ron heard the little copy of himself ask the other kids.

"Kids! what's happening? who are you?" Ron's mother said.

"Eh.. we are .." James started but he was cut off by Rose smacking him on the shoulder. "Ow, why did you do that for?" he complained.

"Sshh!"

"What?" the boy asked.

Before the girl could say something Al addressed James. "Do you think that telling them is a good idea James?"

"We need someone to help us, can you think of anyone else?" he said.

"No" Al answered clearly frustrated.

"All right then, any other objections? Rose?" James said turning to the bushy haired girl, she glared at him.

"I don't like it, Mum wouldn't like it" she said crossing her arms.

Hugo nodded but Ron thought that he really didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh come on! Aunt Hermione doesn't like most of the things we do" James said.

Rose frowned at him "She doesn't like most of the things that you do! And it is your fault that we are here either way!" she yelled.

"Everyone wanted to explore Dad's office!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"You were there!"

"I wanted to take all of you out of there!"

Ron and his entire family looked with their mouths opened at the argument between the two kids, it was like a very even match of Quidditch and Ron was getting tired of moving his head from one kid to the other.

"Alright, James isn't it?" Ron's father said and everybody listened to him. After a slow nod from James he continued talking. "Please explain yourselves, we don't know you so we can't be your grandparents. Maybe if you tell us how you got here we can take you to your real parents."

"Eh well.. GrandPa" the boy called James started. "We are your grand-kids.. from the future"

"James!" Rose said. "You shouldn't have said that. We need to go back now!"

"And how can we do that?"

Rose and James kept arguing but none of the Weasleys were able to say a word, they were all quite shocked by the news. Ron couldn't believe that, there were many things that he didn't know about Magic but he had lived in a house full of Magic all of his life and he had never heard about time travelling before.

"You're lying." Percy finally broke the silence.

"What?" James and Rose said at the same time and they turned to look at Percy. They were so immerse on their own argument that they didn't look like they had a clue about what was Percy saying.

"You're lying. You cannot time travel.. that's not possible, much less for the great amount of time that you are implying."

"We did" Rose said frowning at him, moments ago she had been mad at James for saying the whole 'we are from the future' thing and now she was confirming his words. Ron thought that the girl didn't like to be called a liar.

"Prove it" Fred said.

"Oh.. well" James was scratching his head again, all the five kids were looking at each other. "1991 you said? How about sports results? Do you want to know who wins the league this year? Rose would know for sure." the boy said smiling while Rose threw a nasty glare at him.

"James that won't work, we would have to wait until the league finishes so they could believe us." Al said.

"We would want to know either way" George said.

"Yeah, very good betting information." Fred completed.

"FRED!" Ron's mother yelled. At that all the five kids turned to look at the twin.

"Ok, so no sports." James said after a moment. "Oh I know something.. do you know Dad yet?"

"Your father?" Ron heard his mother ask.

"Yeah, he gets into the Quidditch team on his first year, we won't have to wait for the league to finish to know that. Wait.. are we still on August, right? I don't know how this time travel thing works"

All of the Weasleys were stunned, Ron had barely understood half of what the boy said.

"James! we are changing things by being here, he could not get into the team this time." Rose reprimanded him.

"Oh right" James said and he returned to think on something to prove themselves.

"Quidditch team?" Fred asked amazed.

"First year?" George added.

"That's not possible" Fred said. Everyone knew that they couldn't get into the Quidditch team until they were second years, even Ron and Ginny who hadn't got into Hogwarts yet knew that.

"Let me see if I can get this straight." Ron's father started looking at the kids. "You say that you are from the future"

The five of them nodded but only James, Rose and Al did it convincingly, the other two just mimicked them.

"And we are your grandparents?"

They nodded again.

He paused for a moment before continuing "What was that about August again?"

"Before we came here it was August and I was wondering if we are still on August, that could help us think on something to prove who we are." James said.

Ron saw his father raising an eyebrow. "Today is August 3, 1991" he said reluctantly.

A smile appeared on James' face. "Great, then when Dad makes it to the team on this year you will believe us"

"Who's your father again?"

"Is one of us, right?" Fred asked.

Ron was surprised by that. "One of us?" he asked.

"Come on Ickle Ronnie! they are from the future.."

"..and they are calling them grandparents!"

Ron's eyes widened.

"But don't worry my brother I'm sure that they're lying, we'll be going into third year in a month and there is no way you could make it to the Quidditch team on your first year." George said while he put an arm around Ron.

Ron frowned at him and pushed him away. He didn't know what was happening but this was getting very weird.

"They don't know Dad yet." Al said to James.

"I noticed already, thank you very much Al" James said sarcastically.

"How can we not know him?" Percy was clearly annoyed. "If you were truly who you say you are then your father should be one of.." he stopped suddenly at that point.

At that moment Percy turned back his head to look at Ginny, his mouth fell opened. "They're Ginny's kids" he said.

Ron was stunned at that statement. He couldn't believe that, his sister was only ten years old it seemed unbelievable that she had kids even if they were from the future.

Ginny let out a loud squeal and when Ron looked at her he could noticed that her eyes were fully opened. Everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" James said waving at Ginny, a huge grin appeared on his face. Rose snorted.

A huge silence covered the kitchen while the Weasleys tried to say something. After a whole minute passed Ron's mother opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything because at that exact moment Al, the black haired boy, yelled.

"I know!" he shout catching everyone's attention.

"What?" James asked.

"I know how to prove that we are saying the truth!" the boy said.

"How?!" James asked excited.

"Show them that thing that you grabbed from Dad's office, the chain. They may know what it is."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." James said.

Then James grabbed a gold chain from his neck and when he pulled it out of his shirt Ron saw a weird set of golden hourglasses hanging from the chain. As soon as it became visible the surprise on the face of Ron's father was evident.

"That's a time turner!" Percy yelled standing up from his chair. Ron didn't know what that meant and apparently only his father and Percy had a clue of what was happening.

The kids didn't answer, they didn't look like they understood the hourglass thing much better than Ron.

"What's a time turner?" Lily asked James but the boy only shrugged.

"This?" the boy said just to give an answer leaving her very confused.

"It is a time turner!" Percy said pointing at the golden thing hanging from James' neck. "It's used to travel back in time.. but they are highly controlled by the Ministry!"

"So.. they are saying the truth?" Ron asked.

"I.. don't know.. it's not possible! time turners only go back a few hours."

"Apparently that one is better than the ones at the Ministry." George said earning a glare from Percy.

"This one is special! Mum did it so it should be better!" Hugo said.

"Ginny did it?"

"No GrandMa! Aunt Ginny didn't do it" the boy said puzzled. "Mum did"

Ron was very confused now. "Wasn't Ginny your mother?"

"Of course not!" Rose said. "Aunt Ginny is James', Al's and Lily's mother."

"Is anyone understanding something?.. Dad?" George asked.

Ron's father let out a sigh and then he started breathing very slowly while rubbing the space between his eyes and his nose. "Well.. first things first, James could you please take that out of your neck and put it very slowly over that small table?" he said.

James nodded and he did as he was told.

Then Ron's father talked again. "Thank you. Now you three.." he said pointing at James, Al and Lily "are Ginny's kids?"

The three of them nodded while he stared at Lily, Ron couldn't deny that she looked a lot like her but what they were saying was unbelievable. Ginny was completely shocked and she kept moving her eyes around the three kids.

"But you also called me 'GrandPa'" he said then to Rose.

"You are my GrandPa" she said. "James, Al and Lily are my cousins."

"Woah! five sickles on the red-haired boy, Hugo, being Ickle Ronnie's boy." George said to Fred.

Ron's eyes widened at that and he turned to look at the boy, this was just too much for him.

"There's no bet there brother, the real question would be to guess who was so dump enough to marry our little brother." Fred answered.

There was no answer from Ron since he was still quite shocked, he was trying to find a way to explain what was happening but the more he looked at Hugo the more he was convinced that he had to be his son.

"Hey! leave him alone!" Rose yelled frowning at the twins and they were startled for a moment.

"Seems like you have two" Fred said to Ron and that cause Ron's attention to turn to the girl. Apart from the hair color, the eyes and the freckles Ron noticed that she didn't look anything like him.

"Is that true?" Ron's mother asked her, she was the only one smiling on the room.

Rose nodded in defeat. "Hugo is my brother and that is our father" she said pointing at Ron who almost fell from his seat at those words. "but he is almost our age."

"Calm down dears.. everything is going to be fine." she said and then she started walking towards the kids.

"Molly dear, we are not sure of what's happening here yet..."

"They are scared Arthur! and they could be our grand-kids..." she answered pointing at the golden thing on the small table then she walked the rest of the distance to where the kids were. When she reached them she gave them a huge hug.

Everyone else on the room remained seated with their stunned expressions, for Ron it was weird to see these kids that he barely knew hugging his mother so warmly.

"Everything is all right.. we'll solve this." she said to them.

"Molly..." Ron's father began but whatever he wanted to say it remained a mystery for Ron because at that exact moment something landed on the living room.

Suddenly everyone was looking at a pair of big brown owls with identical envelops on their pecks, all what Ron could distinguish from them was a little stylish 'M' in front of the envelops.

"Those are from the Ministry!" Percy yelled.

Ron's eyes then grew one more time when he saw one of them giving the envelop to him. When he raised his sight he saw that the other one was at the hands of a dumbfounded Ginny. Everyone on the room was looking at them.

"Is this about the kids?" Ron heard her mother ask with a worried tone.

"I don't know dear." Ron's father answered and then he talked to Ron and Ginny "You should open those to see what is about."

Ron nodded and he slowly open his letter as the two owls flew away through the same window they came from.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We have noticed on our records that you married this morning at ten minutes past nine._

_This is usually a formality to send you our dearest congratulations. However since you are only eleven years old the Ministry is puzzled about how was this Marriage bond formed. Currently the consent age for marriage is fourteen and the marriage spells won't work on a younger person._

_As the Ministry officials are thrilled about how this happened we request your presence for a clarification hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9:30 a.m. on the fifth of August._

_Enjoy your holidays and Congratulations to you and your new wife!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Magiries Droverson_

_WIZARDRY REGISTERS AND BONDS OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Ron almost let his letter fall to the floor.

"What does it say?" his father asked him, everyone was looking at him questioningly.

"It.. it.."

"Stop with the suspense, What does it say?" one of the twins asked.

"It says that I'm.. married" Ron managed to say very scared.

"WHAT!?" his mother yelled and raced to where he was and took the letter from him. Her eyes were growing big and her frown was increasing as she read it.

"Arthur! look at this!" she said handing the piece of paper to his husband.

While he read the letter everyone on the room was looking confused trying to find answers in each other's eyes except for Ron's mother who was yelling. "There has to be a mistake! you need to go and check this out!"

"I don't know what is going on, this is very uncommon." he said when he finished reading the letter. "at that time he was here eating breakfast."

Ron nodded with his mouth wide open.

"We need to do something!"

"I know Molly." he said and then he turned to look at Ron. "son, have you been doing Magic or anything that may have caused this?"

"No.." Ron answered weakly.

"I do believe you, no one should be capable of doing it. This is something very weird and I don't know what could have caused it. I'll go to the Ministry to check, it's Saturday but hopefully I will find someone that can explain this." he said as he stood up.

"What about Mummy's letter?" Lily asked.

Ron saw his father stopping on his way to the door and his mother's eyes widening as she turned quickly to where Ginny was standing with the piece of paper still unopened. Soon everyone was looking at her.

"Why haven't you opened yours?" Ron asked still very nervous.

"It's not for me." she said weakly but her eyes showed a great surprise.

"The owl gave it to you, of course it is yours" Percy added.

"It is not for me." she insisted.

"Then who is it for?" George asked.

"It is for... Mrs Potter" she said and gasps flooded the room for a some moments.

"Let me see that!" Ron's mother yelled.

When she was over she handed it to his husband. "It does say Mrs Potter, why did the owl give this to her? Arthur?"

"I-I... don't know"

"Potter as in 'the Potter'?" George asked completely stunned.

"We don't know son, but I don't know any other Potter" his father answered.

"Merlin!"

"So is it her letter? is she married too?" Fred asked causing Ginny's eyes to grow as saucers.

"She is not married! she's only ten!" his mother yelled.

"She's married to Dad!" Lily yelled. Ron had forgotten about the kids and when he turned to look at them he distinguished the confused looks on their faces.

"What's your father's name?"

"You know that GrandPa, everybody knows him. His name is Harry" she said.

For what seemed like pretty long time all of them were frozen.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Ron's mother asked completely paralysed.

All of the kids nodded.

A loud shriek came from Ginny's direction and when Ron turned he noticed that she was totally red. All of the people in the room were looking at her as if they didn't know her except for the kids who were still trying to decipher what was happening.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Hugo finally said.

"We're in the past Hugo! they don't know Dad yet." Al added.

"They will know him next month, well at least uncle Ron." James said.

Ron turned quickly to the kids while the rest of the eyes moved from Ginny to him. "I get to know Harry Potter?" he asked.

"He's your best friend" Hugo said.

No one knew what to say, Harry Potter was a hero in their world and even when Ron was usually told that he was around his age he never thought that he would be able to meet him. Ron was so stunned that he didn't even noticed the stares that his brothers were throwing at Ginny and him as if they were some kind of weird creatures.

"This is enough!" the yell from his mother returned Ron back to reality. "I don't care if he's Harry Potter, Ginny is ten and she is not getting married!"

"Molly please calm down, I'll go to the Ministry and.."

"Calm down?! how do you want me to calm down?! Are you not listening to this?!"

"I-I am dear but we need to.." he was interrupted then because someone was calling at the door.

"Oh this is not a good time for visits!"

"I'll go get it" Ron's father said and he ran towards the door.

When he was gone Fred spoke to his twin. "From what year do you think our next visits come from?"

A very dangerous glare came out of their mother's face and they decided to say no more.

"Eh.. Molly?" Ron's father said as he approached them a minute later.

Ron then saw his father as he entered the living room, two persons were by his side. One of them was very tall and had a huge silver beard that fit very nice with his flashy blue robes, Ron saw the glasses and the blue deep eyes and he recognized him immediately. That was Albus Dumbledore, his future headmaster, he couldn't be wrong after all he had some chocolate frog cards with his accomplishments and his picture on them.

Ron's eyes travelled then to the boy by his side, even when almost everyone could appear to be less notorious standing right besides Dumbledore Ron's eyes went wide. Ron had seen that unruly black hair and those green eyes some moments ago on Ginny's kid, Al. They were practically identical except for two important differences, the boy standing before him had a pair of rounded glasses and an unmistakable scar on his forehead with the shape of a lightning bolt.

There standing on his living room was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. A Real Family

**HARRY**

A couple of days had passed at Privet Drive since his birthday and the changes were already notorious to Harry.

He had a new bedroom now with his own desk and his own wardrobe, not that it really mattered since he didn't have much clothes to put in it. In fact even with all of Dudley's broken toys scattered around the room it felt like too much space for Harry.

Every morning he woke up expecting to see the spiders hanging from the low celling but they weren't there, he no longer slept in the cupboard. His new room was better in every single way although the sensation was weird after living under the stairs his entire life.

There were also changes in the way that the Dursleys behaved around him, Harry changed from being a nuisance to something like a ghost. Dudley didn't look him in the eyes if he could avoid it, actually he was so scared of Harry that every time he saw him he bolted out of the room looking for his mother.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't shout at him either, not even to force him into doing something. They were terrified and the movements on Uncle Vernon's moustache told Harry that he was also trying to contain his anger, still they continued to ignore him as if he wasn't anything more than thin air. Harry had now officially become a piece of furniture in the house.

He really didn't mind since that was actually an improvement.

"At least I won't be around here much longer" Harry thought as he rose from his bed, a smile shinning on his face. It was very hard not to be happy after all when he was counting the days to go to a Wizarding School, Harry wanted to be there already, he was going to learn how to do Magic and hopefully he would make his first friends in the process.

The money was not important, he never had it before, he didn't think that he would ever need so much. For Harry the image of his vault was overwhelming so he tried not to think too much about it.

Then there was the story that Hagrid told him, the one of his parents' death.

He had a loving family once but it was taken from him, deliberately. Harry wanted to understand why, his life could be so different now but someone choose to change that leaving him completely alone. The Dursleys didn't count, they never saw him as anything more than a burden, they even hid everything they could from his parents keeping him in the dark without a single picture or memory of them.

All what Harry had were those awful dreams about a green light and a high cruel laugh but he wasn't sure if those were real or what did they meant.

He put those thoughts away from him as he turned on the desk's direction, "Hey girl" he said to his new owl. Hedwig was her name, Harry found it in the 'History of Magic' the previous day and it was obvious that the owl liked it. It was weird but in no time she had became more close to him than the Dursleys ever were.

After putting some open books back in his trunk Harry decided that he had to go downstairs if he didn't want any trouble with Uncle Vernon. They weren't talking to him yet one thing remained the same, he was still supposed to do breakfast.

Minutes later he was cooking with his thoughts back at Hogwarts, he had a big smile on his face. Harry knew that he had to hide it since every time that Uncle Vernon saw him smiling his thick moustache twisted downwards and that was not a good sign. The more miserable that Harry looked the better.

Then something strange happened, he raised his eyes in the clock's direction and everything in front of him rippled. The clock, the wall, the air, everything. It was a fast and short movement as if all in front of him was part of a big mantle that had undulated with a whizzing sound. When the movement stopped the clock showed ten past nine.

Harry's eyes moved to the table. Dudley was looking around very scared, Aunt Petunia was stunned but Uncle Vernon's eyes were fixed on him with an enraged expression. They had saw it too, it had really happened.

"You better not be doing anything... funny!" Uncle Vernon was fuming as he spat the first words to Harry since his birthday.

"I'm not!" Harry yelled clearly confused, that seemed to convince his uncle who snorted and turned his sight back to his newspaper ignoring what had happened.

The confusion on Harry's head kept going for a few minutes more as he unsuccessfully tried to explain to himself how the wall and the rest of the solid things could twist like that.

Harry was about to serve breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"This is not a time for visits!" Uncle Vernon growled.

"Pumpkin, could you get that?" Aunt Petunia asked Dudley who agreed grudging.

Dudley's chubby body moved all the way to the doorway and Harry heard the sound of the door being opened.

A man's voice then echoed all the way to the kitchen, "Oh Hi young man, you must be Dudley. I am vey delighted of meeting you, would it be too much of a trouble if you could lead me to where your cousin is?" the calmed voice asked.

Harry couldn't hear a reply from Dudley and seconds later the boy stormed into the kitchen with his eyes opened like saucers, he hid behind his mother throwing a frightened look in the door's direction and then he stared at Harry with both of his plump hands over his rear.

Then the sound of the door closing reached them and the man walked slowly into the living room where they saw him clearly. When he stopped in front of the dinning room Harry could see that he was a tall old man with a huge silver beard that was shinning as it had a light of itself, he had deep blue eyes that he hid behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. That alone was not what surprised Harry but the fact that he was wearing some large blue robes that could only mean one thing, he was a wizard like the ones he saw at the Diagon Alley.

The man was looking around and when his eyes met Harry's a small smile appeared on his lips and Harry got the impression that his blue eyes were twinkling.

Uncle Vernon was very red in anger and he stood up instantly when he realized that the man was a wizard, "What are you doing in this house!?" he yelled.

"I must say that I am very sorry to have entered your house without a proper invitation but your son disappeared from the doorway leaving me without an answer." he said without losing the calm of his voice. "I didn't meant to be rude"

"We don't want you or anyone of your- your kind in here!" Uncle Vernon shout, Harry could see Aunt Petunia and Dudley very worried by his side.

If the man was offended he didn't show it, "It is not my intention to cause any discomforts to you or your lovely family Mr Dursley but given that I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with your nephew, I must politely ask for some words with him."

"Get out!"

Harry was surprised to see that the man wasn't daunted at all, "After I finish my talk with your nephew I can assure you that I'll leave, in the meanwhile..."

The mysterious man wave his wand in very weird but elegant way and a chocolate cake appeared on the table out of nowhere. "I apologize for my rudeness, I haven't introduce myself yet but I hope that you can forgive me and accept this small treat." he was looking at the table with a small grin, "My name is Albus Dumbledore." he said.

The green eyes widened when Harry registered that name. Albus Dumbledore, his new headmaster, the greatest wizard of who Hagrid had spoken so many wonders was standing on the living room with the Dursleys. Harry got an instant awkward sensation as if he was looking at two things that didn't mix. A gasp then was heard and Harry was surprised to discover that it came from Aunt Petunia, she was pale.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Harry finally spoke with a nervous voice, the news of attending Hogwarts had been wonderful so the idea of Professor Dumbledore being there to meet him was unsettling. He could almost hear the man saying that it was a shame but that he couldn't go to Hogwarts because they had made a mistake and Harry was not magical at all.

Professor Dumbledore took a moment to answer, "I hope not my boy but we do need to talk to find out what is happening." he said with a serious tone. Harry was terrified by this point, he had been preparing himself, he even started reading the books and now Dumbledore was going to take everything away.

Uncle Vernon finally exploded, "I SAID THAT.."

He couldn't finish because then a thud was heard as he was forced to sit down on his chair, a piece of cake flew across the table and landed softly on a plate in front of him, his eyes were fully opened. Harry distinguished then the looks of horror on Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's faces, if he wasn't so worried about his future at Hogwarts he would have laughed. Albus Dumbledore had his wand slightly raised.

"Please let youself feel comfortable." then he turned to look at Harry who was already near him, "Now where were we?" Harry was caught by surprise when he found an almost amuzed Dumbledore looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, there was something that you wanted to talk to me about? something important?"

The man smiled but something told Harry that he was also worried or concerned, "Important indeed." he moved his eyes back to where the Dursleys were and Dudley jumped on his place, "I only need a few private moments with Harry, it won't take long."

Harry saw how his uncle recover from his previous shock and a crimson red began to cover his face, that could only mean that he was about to erupt. Then the weirdest thing happened, "Vernon, let him talk to the boy." Aunt Petunia said with a light doubt on her voice.

All the red washed away from Vernon Dursley's face immediately, "But Petunia, dear.."

"Inside the house." she ordered with a stronger voice this time.

Uncle Vernon started mumbling a lot of things but none of them made sense, Aunt Petunia must have noticed that he was about to reply because she glared at him as Harry hadn't saw her do it before and that closed Uncle Vernon's mouth definitely. Harry nodded.

As Harry followed his headmaster out of the living room the feeling that everything was going to end for him appeared. He couldn't believe how short his joy had lasted.

When they reached the hallway the wizard raised his wand in the living room's direction, "Harry, I am going to ask you something of the utmost importance and I need you to answer only with the truth, would you be willing to do it?" he asked, his eyes now reflected how serious this situation was.

Harry nodded shyly, his heart was beating very fast and he kept feeling that he was being accused of something. "Eh... sir" he mumbled looking in the living room's direction.

"Don't worry, we won't be interrupted, nobody will be able to listen to our conversation."

Harry raised an eyebrow clearly doubting that since it was really a short distance to his uncle's ears but he didn't object.

"Harry," he continued, "do you feel that this is your home?"

The question sounded very odd but he nodded.

Albus Dumbledore made a pause then he spoke again, "Have you expressed yourself as if this house was not your home anymore? Today perhaps?"

Harry saw the seriousness on his face so he decided to think about it for a few moments then he shook his head.

"Are you completely sure of this?"

He nodded.

The headmaster remained silent analysing Harry until he decided that the boy was saying the truth.

"Well, then we really have a mystery on our hands." he said leaving Harry completely puzzled.

"Sir, I don't get it"

Albus Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought but he answered Harry's doubts looking at the distance as if he was thinking out loud, "There was a protection around this house that I placed many years ago, it kept you safe. Moments ago it just vanished."

"Protection? For me?!" Harry asked putting a finger incredulously over his chest.

"Of course my boy, we needed to be sure that you were secure. What you did the day that your parents died was not something that pleased everybody."

Harry's eyes grew bigger, "But I don't know what I did!"

"Neither does the rest of the world but you still did it." the man said.

Harry was very confused, why would he need protection if the evil wizard, this... Voldemort, was dead? "Hagrid didn't believe that" he reminded himself. Harry stood quietly looking at the floor for some time but Dumbledore never seemed like he wanted to interrupt him, after that something came back to him.

"Eh... sir?" The headmaster nodded slowly trying to encourage him to continue, "before you came I saw something, it's probably nothing"

"What was it?"

"It was like everything trembled, the house seemed to be waving but it was very quick." he finished looking at Dumbledore, waiting for an answer.

"That's understandable, the protection wards must have fell at that moment." Dumbledore had the right hand placed on his chin and Harry could almost see his thoughts racing.

"Oh" Harry said and paused briefly, "that's why you are here."

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

Harry was suddenly relieved but he needed to be sure, "So am I still allowed to go to Hogwarts this year?... sir?" he asked with a hopeful smile. The moments before he got an answer were the slowest of his life.

The man was surprised by that question but soon he understood the thought that was troubling Harry, "Well of course my boy, everything is ready for your arrival" he answered with a warm smile.

Harry sighed but later he remembered something and he frowned thinking deeply, "Then am I in danger?"

The headmaster's expression sobered, "I am curious, what makes you say that?"

"The protection... and you came very fast... is somebody trying to... attack me?" Harry's eyes didn't reflect fear but confusion.

"I am not aware of any attempt so far my boy, I don't want you to be alarmed, the wards around this house are only a precaution."

"But you are here."

"Those wards had been working perfectly for almost ten years now and they fell for no reason, I was worried but as you can see everything is all right. No one tried to harm you, all of this is only a big mystery that needs to be solved." Dumbledore answered.

Now Harry was completely shocked, here he was this incredible wizard saying that he had come all the way to the Dursley's only because he thought that Harry was in danger. He ignored many things about Hogwarts but he was sure that it had a lot of students and Harry did not feel that important to deserve a visit of the headmaster just to check on him. Did all the students had that kind of protection?

"I-" he started but whatever he was trying to say it was lost when a big gray owl crossed the hallway to land on the stairway. Then the owl handed him an envelop with a weird logo on the front.

Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore waiting for answers and he discovered a light surprise on the man's face, it was not a good surprise it was more like a small concern. The headmaster gave a slow nod and Harry opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have noticed on our records that you married this morning at ten minutes past nine._

_This is usually a formality to send you our dearest congratulations. However since you are only eleven years old the Ministry is puzzled about how was this Marriage bond formed. Currently the consent age for marriage is fourteen and the marriage spells won't work on a younger person._

_As the Ministry officials are thrilled about how this happened we request your presence for a clarification hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9:00 a.m. on the fifth of August._

_Enjoy your holidays and Congratulations to you and your new wife!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Magiries Droverson_

_WIZARDRY REGISTERS AND BONDS OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Harry's eyes grew big as did his mouth. He didn't fully understand all of that but the parts that he did almost knocked him to the floor.

"Sir... I... how?" he managed to say.

Albus Dumbledore looked puzzled but before Harry could show him the letter another owl stormed into the hallway with a different letter for the headmaster. He raised an eyebrow and took the letter out of the envelop very slowly. Harry saw his eyes moving fast across the paper, from time to time his blue eyes left the letter to stare at Harry just to return to his reading again. By the time he finished his eyebrows where near the top of his head.

"Harry, I want you to go upstairs and get all of your things, we're leaving."

He was stunned, leaving the Dursleys? with all of his things? He didn't know where he was going but this seemed like a dream come true.

"Where are we going? What is happening? The letter said that..."

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him, "This place is not safe for you anymore"

"Then where...?"

"I don't know but there's a place where we can find answers." he said looking once again at his letter.

Harry nodded and he rushed upstairs but at the second step he froze, he turned to look at Dumbledore again "Am I going to return here again?" he asked, not that he wasn't prepared to leave the Dursleys but it felt weird, this was all the life he knew about.

"I could not tell that for sure but we should keep our hopes up. Now hurry up boy, time is gold. I'll talk to your uncle and your aunt."

He nodded and rushed to his bedroom.

All the time it took him to pack his things Harry couldn't stop thinking on what was going to happen to him. His entire life he had hated the way that Uncle Vernon treated him, he had imagined himself being found by a missing relative and being taken away from that awful place, now he didn't know what to think. Where was he going to go? Why it was suddenly unsafe for him to live with the Dursleys?

Then there was the letter, everything that was in there was undoubtedly a mistake. He had no friends and the only one he knew on the Magical World was Hagrid, how could he be married? It was not possible, he didn't know anyone that could be married to him.

When he entered the living room Professor Dumbledore was already waiting for him, Uncle Vernon seemed beyond happiness.

"So you say that he is not coming back?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"We don't know that yet but if it is possible we'll find a way to bring him back after the school year."

Uncle Vernon made a hand gesture as if he didn't want to believe that, "Surely he could be better with your kind of people"

"It is not time to discuss that," Dumbledore answered sharply and then he turned to look at Harry, "My boy I believe that we should go now. You can say your goodbyes if you want, either way you can come back in another opportunity so it is surely not definite."

Harry nodded, "Err... bye" he addressed the three of them at once, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

A snort was the only reaction from Harry's uncle and it actually was the warmest since Aunt Petunia limited herself to look away while Dudley tried his best to remain hidden behind his mother.

"That went well" Harry thought to himself as he followed the headmaster out of the living room.

Then, in front of his eyes, Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry's trunk disappeared in a glimpse, Hedwig included.

"How...? Where did they go?" Harry clearly surprised.

"Your trunk and that lovely owl of yours are already waiting for us," Harry was clearly confused but Professor Dumbledore continued his way towards the exit, "Come on, we're already late."

Uncle Vernon grumbled about they walking out of the house letting all the neighbours see them, Harry had to admit that it did look weird considering the robes that Professor Dumbledore was using.

Harry allowed himself one last look at the house that saw him grow unable to decide what he was feeling.

"Eh excuse me sir, where are we going?" he asked when they were already a couple of houses away.

"To get some answers"

Harry remained silent waiting for an explanation but Dumbledore didn't say anything more about it. Soon they reached an alley and oddly enough they got inside.

"Are we looking for something in here?"

"No Harry but we need a place where nobody can see us disappear."

Harry's eyes popped open "Disappear? Like the trunk?" he asked with a scared look.

"Since this is your first time with Side-Along-Apparition it might be an unpleasant sensation but it is our only option with our current schedule." He extended one arm to him, "Hold it and do not let go."

Harry raised an eyebrow but he did as he was told, whatever he was expecting of that it was surely not what happened. He felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him so he quickly tried to tighten his grip; the world was black and he was being squeezed out of it, then when he got the feeling that he would not be able to breathe anymore everything changed.

They were suddenly standing in a country lane looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of a very weird building, no other houses in sight. His mouth fell open, "How did we..."

"Apparation, one of the fastest ways of transportation but not the most delightful I'm afraid."

Harry couldn't register the words since he was still trying to put some air on his lungs.

"The Burrow," Dumbledore continued dragging his attention to the weird building, "The Weasleys' home, Arthur and Molly that is, hope that they don't mind an early visit."

When Harry heard that the building was actually someone's home he decided to pay more attention to it, he saw at least four chimneys on the house across its five or six floors. The construction was crazy and Harry couldn't believe why it didn't fall apart .

"The Weasleys are a wizarding family, one of the oldest," Dumbledore said as they approached the house, "they don't know a few things about the Muggle world but they try to keep themselves updated, don't be surprised if they find something you say weird or unusual."

"And how is that they have answers?" Harry asked.

Albus Dumbledore twisted his mouth a bit, "I think that we could find here more letters as the one you received"

Harry didn't know how Dumbledore could know that, "Does he work at a magical post office?" the thought crossed his mind but he dismissed it as soon as he imagined the old man with a post office cap.

Before he could ask anything more they reached the front door and Professor Dumbledore knocked. Harry's trunk and Hedwig were waiting for them next to the door.

Quickly the door opened and a thin man appeared in front of them, he was balding but the hair he had left was of a very bright tone of red. The man looked at Dumbledore with a surprise expression, "Albus! how a..." at that moment his eyes landed on Harry and on his forehead, his surprise was bigger, "Is this who I think he is?"

"Harry Potter, yes Arthur he is. Harry this is Arthur Weasley"

"Nice to meet you sir" Harry said noticing that the man was analyzing him with a concern look.

"Nice to meet you too Harry." Mr Weasley answered before turning to face Dumbledore with a question written on his face, he didn't had to voice it.

"Arthur, we are sorry to disturb your family so early but this young man received a letter not a long time ago and I have reasons to believe that you may know something about it." Dumbledore said.

Mr Weasley nodded slowly, "Come on in, they are in the living room" he said letting them inside the house.

"Is it too much of a problem if Harry leaves his trunk inside your house? We haven't resolved his new accommodation yet"

Mr Weasley seemed thrilled by this but he answered promptly, "Of course not, feel yourself at home Harry" he said.

"Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry said at the same time that Dumbledore levitated his trunk inside the house.

The moment they entered the living room Harry was surprised with a great amount of red-headed people, it appeared like they were discussing something just moments ago and stopped suddenly when Harry came followed by Professor Dumbledore and Mr Weasley.

The only adult in the group was a plump woman who was standing in the middle of the room with an unreadable expression, surely Mrs Weasley. She was surrounded by a lot of kids, almost all of them were redheads.

All the attention was set on him which wouldn't have surprised Harry based on the reactions he received at Diagon Alley but now he was standing next to Albus Dumbledore, Harry didn't know much about him but it was obvious that the old wizard was more worthy of attention.

"Dad?" a boy asked then clearly intrigued, Harry didn't even register his words but the boy's appearance was enough to shock him instantly.

The boy was him; no glasses, no scar and maybe a few years younger but exactly him. It was unreal how much the boy looked like him but he was really there, standing in front of him with a worried look on his own green eyes.

Everybody else was staring at Harry when a quick but loud squeal came from a girl with a flaming red mane, she noticed Harry's attention and she blushed furiously at that hiding her face behind Mrs Weasley. Then another girl appeared and if Harry had not been sure that she came from the opposite side of the room he would have swear that they were the exact same girl, "But... he is just a boy" the girl said incredulously looking at an older boy with round shaped glasses, just like Harry's.

The girl that spoke was not blushing and Harry noticed that she was younger than the first one which made it clear that they were not twins.

"All of them are younger!" the addressed boy answered, he was not a redhead but he was not far from it since his hair was a weird mix between red and brown, "He is younger too but it's him"

The girl's eyes travelled back to Harry like analysing him in detail and then her eyes opened at once.

What came next was possibly one of the things that Harry least expected, the girl rushed all the way to where he was and threw herself at him on a very tight hug. Harry wasn't used to hugs and much less to that kind of gushy hugs so he remained there gaping as the girl cried over him.

"I was afraid! James said that we were going to be all right but I didn't know that! I missed you!" the girl said.

That was it, Harry didn't have a single clue of what was happening. He was still trying to assimilate the whole Magic thing and now everything was crazy; leaving the Dursleys, the letter that said that he was married, Professor Dumbledore's concerns about his safety and finally a girl who he didn't know that acted as if they were very close.

"I- Who's James? Who are you?" Harry asked her.

The girl separated from him with tears in her eyes, she looked very hurt.

"I believe I know what is happening here." Professor Dumbledore said then looking at a small table where a golden thing was shinning.

"Tell us then! Ron and Ginny received these and we don't know what's happening!" Mrs Weasley said waving a piece of paper, Harry distinguished in it the same logo that was on the letter that he received earlier. "It is a mistake!"

"Molly dear! try to calm down, I'm sure all of this has an explanation" Mr Weasley said, he was surprised by the tone that his wife used on the headmaster.

"It does but I'm afraid that it's not an easy one, but first..." Professor Dumbledore answered putting a hand over Harry's shoulder, "This is Harry"

Gasps where heard but after some glares of Mrs Weasley many red-headed boys started to greet him.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Mrs Weasley said but her expression was very serious.

"Harry these are the Weasleys, you already met Arthur and this is her wife Molly. These are their children except for some unfamiliar faces over here" the headmaster said looking at some of the kids, "Now who is James?" his blue eyes moved between the boy with the reddish brown hair and the little copy of Harry.

"I am" the boy with the reddish hair-James said, his glasses were very similar to Harry's.

A light smile appeared on the headmaster's lips, "From what year do you come from?"

"Year?" Harry asked to him confused.

"2015" James answered either way.

Harry gapped, "Th-That's not possible..."

"It is," Dumbledore said, "They are from the future and I know that because of the hourglass on the table and this." he said taking out the letter that he received at the Dursleys.

Harry's eyes travelled to the small table where the golden thing was, "What's that?"

"That's a time turner." the oldest redhead boy said with pride.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what is a time turner?"

"You must have realized that there are many things that you ignore about the Wizarding World my boy, much more than you can imagine," Dumbledore said, "a time turner is an impressive device that allows time travel but only for a few hours. Now, how did this particular item allowed these children to travel this far, that's the real question."

"We already talked to them Albus, it was an accident. They said that it is a special device created by the mother of two of them." Mr Weasley added pointing at two red-headed kids. "Rose and Hugo" he said.

"Oh I see, I must say that you have a very clever mother. I wouldn't have been able to do something like that myself." Dumbledore said looking at the two kids, Rose and Hugo.

"Thanks" said Rose and she hid her face under her bushy hair, she was blushing. Hugo was smiling widely, at that moment Harry distinguished that not far away a boy almost identical to Hugo was blushing also, the boy was a bit older and he had an expression that was somewhere between terror and nervousness.

"But that's not possible" Harry insisted, "That's..."

"Magic?"

"Humm.. where have I heard that?" another boy, that was identical to the first one said. Harry couldn't believe how many identical persons existed in the house but at least these boys looked the same age and that made it very possible to think that they were twins, of Magic and time travels Harry didn't know much but twins was something that he could understand.

If he hadn't heard about the time travel Harry would had surely thought that all the others were just siblings that really looked a lot like one another.

"Albus, what about that letter?" Mr Weasley tried to return to the conversation.

"Well Arthur, I believe that this piece of paper summarizes all of the letters that you have received today." Professor Dumbledore explained, "Here they are asking for my presence at the emergency audiences occurring next Monday. The one at 9:00 am involving Harry and Mrs Potter here and also the one at 9:30 am involving Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley." another squeal was heard from the first red-headed girl who was now blushing again.

"Potter?!" Harry asked dumbfounded and he noticed some weird looks around the room, except from the boy who looked like Hugo who was completely pale.

"That's right Harry"

"But my mother is dead..." Harry said, many faces turned grim and some of them even fixed their eyes on the ground.

"Yes she is and I must say that it was a terrible lost for the entire Wizarding World," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry noticed sadness on his blue eyes, "The letter is not talking about your mother though."

"You said Mrs Potter and I thought that I was the only Potter left, Who are you talking about then?"

"Mum" James said vaguely as if that could clarify everything up instantly.

Harry stared at the boy trying to decide if they could be related, "Who is your mother?" he asked. The girl who was still by his side, the one that hugged him, looked confused and threw him a glare that made Harry feel like he had asked something very rude.

The black haired boy that looked like Harry spoke then, "She is" he said pointing at the first girl who was still blushing, when the girl saw the boy pointing at her she opened her brown eyes like saucers and blushed even redder.

Harry looked at her but he was confused, James could be related to him but this girl was a completely different thing, actually Harry had initially thought that she was a Weasley too.

Mrs Weasley then faced Dumbledore, "Albus I hope that all of this is..." she stopped then because the professor raised his hand in her direction clearly wanting to speak.

"I'll get to that Molly I promise."

"Let him continue dear" Mr Weasley then said, he was now standing close to his wife and he put a hand over her shoulder. Mrs Weasley nodded but Harry could tell that she was very affected.

When Albus Dumbledore noticed that Harry was completely lost he decided to speak again, "Harry, I know that this is going to be very difficult to believe and because of that I need you to listen to me carefully."

Harry nodded.

"You already know that these kids are from the future but you don't know who they are," he started and then he turned to look at Mr Weasley, "Arthur, I believe that you already know that."

"We all do Albus," he said that referring to everyone except for Harry, "It was very hard to believe but the time turner is there and... well look at them." he finished.

"I still think that a time turner cannot go that far" the oldest redhead boy said.

"Percy let the professor finish." Mr Weasley reprimanded him. The twins stuck their tongues to him and Percy limited himself to snort at them.

The headmaster returned his attention to Harry, "These kids are not just from the future, but they are from your future. They are your children, your nephew and your niece if I had followed this correctly"

Saying that Harry was surprised would be the greatest understatement ever said. He locked his eyes on the kids unable to process what was happening and even when it was completely out of this world some part of him started to understand some things; the boy that looked exactly like him and the girl that hugged him made sense now.

"That one over there is James and it is very clear that he is a Potter since he is the living image of your father," at those words from the headmaster another thing on Harry's head clicked, his father's name was also James but he didn't know how his father looked, he didn't have picture of him. By that point he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy who was supposed to be his future son, James was smirking at him.

"I think that it is not hard to notice that you have another son in this room," Dumbledore continued with his blue eyes on the boy that looked so much like Harry, "I think you haven't mentioned your name my boy."

"My name is Al, Albus sir." the boy said and that caused an instant smile to appear on the man's lips. A few surprise gasps were heard across the room.

"I must say that I am incredibly honoured that you decided to name your son after me"

Harry was also surprised, if he did that then that would mean that he and the headmaster were very close in the future and that seemed pretty odd. How can a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore have that kind of relationship with him... a boy that didn't know anything about Magic? Maybe the man was Harry's hero in the future and that was the reason of the boy's name.

He wanted to say something as "It's ok" but everything was too much for Harry, he barely managed to give him a shy nod while staring at Al. Harry thought that it was good having children in the future since that meant that he finally got a family of his own but they didn't belong in this time, maybe his older self was already missing them. They needed to send them back and, to be honest, he was only eleven and their presence was unsettling Harry a lot.

"I believe that you also have a daughter right there"

The little girl that had hugged Harry nodded with a big smile, Harry couldn't find many similarities between her and her brothers, maybe some minor details with James.

"And what would your name be Miss Potter?" the headmaster asked causing some awkwardness in Harry at the mention of Potter.

"Lily" she said with a bright smile. Lily, like Harry's mother.

"Lovely name, now Harry I believe that you already noticed Rose and Hugo. They should be your niece and nephew, Mr Weasley's sons I presume." he said looking at the older version of Hugo.

"Mr Weasley?" Harry asked surprised, Lily was now closer to him even when it was obvious that she still didn't fully understand what was happening.

"He is referring to Ron." Mr Weasley addressed Harry pointing at the boy that looked so much like Hugo "Am I right Albus?"

The headmaster limited himself to nod. Ron was standing completely pale, if this was true then it wasn't strange for Harry to guess what was the boy feeling.

"Come on Ickle Ronnie, it's not that bad" said one of the twins.

"Niece and nephew? how...?" Harry asked registering everything said in the last minute, he couldn't understand how the children of a boy he just met could be related to him.

"He is not very bright," said the other twin talking back to his brother. "still we need to talk to him about the situation"

"FRED! GEORGE! You leave that boy alone, he doesn't even know what is happening." Mrs Weasley yelled at them. Harry was very confused but he managed to distinguish a nasty glare that the red-headed girl was sending at the twins, she really looked a lot like Lily.

"Harry my boy, why do you think that we found your children in this place?"

"I... do they...?" Harry tried to find a reason to explain that piece of information, "I don't know" he said in a defeated sigh.

"They came here because they know this house much more than they know Privet Drive, this is their grandparents' house" the headmaster finished.

Harry's eyes travelled to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they seemed very nervous.

Harry turned his face towards James trying to find an explanation but the boy was grinning widely.

"Harry, this is the current home of your children's mother, Mrs Potter" Professor Dumbledore said.

The boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Mrs Potter. Harry turned his face towards the red-headed girl that blushed so much, she noticed the attention and hid her face on her hands. He couldn't see her face but Harry knew that behind her hands she was very red, that was an easy guess her hands were as red as her flaming hair.

Everything clicked on Harry's mind; Al calling her Mrs Potter, her resemblance to Lily, her Weasley appearance and his children being Mr and Mrs Wealey's grand-kids. How could he not noticed that before?

Harry continued to stare at the girl so deeply that it appeared like he was trying to see through her hands. That little shy girl was his future wife, his future family. Harry turned red himself.

"Are you staring at our sister?" one of the twins said.

"Eh? NO!" Harry said blushing even more and turning quickly away, uncertain of where to put his eyes.

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Harry didn't know anything about this girl, he had never been close to anyone on his life and it was weird how close this girl really was to him. "Wha-What's your name?" he asked on a quiet voice. He needed a name.

The girl let out a shriek so Harry was convinced that she heard him but all the sounds that came out of her where mumbles.

"Come on Gin-Gin, he doesn't bite?" the same twin asked.

"Do you?" the other one addressed Harry, he was surprised by the question but he didn't had time to answer.

"Stop it you two!" Mrs Weasley said and then she turned to Harry, her frown weakened, "She is a little a shy, her name is Ginny"

Harry nodded because he didn't know what else to do, he wasn't sure if the Weasley's were mad at him. It was hard to tell but from the distance it appeared as Ginny jumped on her place at the mention of her name.

"She's not like that with everybody else." Ron blurted earning a deathly glare from both Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

"We'll see how shy your wife is Ickle Ronnie." Fred - or George - said smirking.

Ron blushed furiously at the comment and locked his blue eyes on the floor. Rose was trying to contain a laugh.

"All right, now that Harry has been informed about the identities of these kids I think that we need to address our most urgent matter. The hearings."

"But you haven't said anything about the letters! " Mrs Weasley yelled waving the paper, "There is a mistake and we need to fix it!"

Dumbledore's face turned serious, "I don't think that there is a mistake"

"WHAT!? How can you say that? they cannot be married! Ginny is ten! There's no spell that can do that at their age!"

"You are right, there is no such spell but I'm afraid that this was not done with a spell," Dumbledore stopped briefly turning his blue eyes to the small table where the golden hourglass rested, "My theory is that the records were changed because of the presence of these kids at this time."

"That's impossible! I can accept that they marry in the future but not now!"

"We cannot be sure of what is impossible in this case, we have never experienced this situation before, no time turner ever got this far back"

There was a silence on the room.

"So they are really married?! it's... unbelievable" Percy seemed to have struggle to find a substitute to impossible at the end of his sentence.

"Indeed but it is the truth. If something like this was sent to us then they must be really sure of it at the Ministry." Professor Dumbledore said holding his own letter. "I believe that the mere existence of the children in this time forced the marriage bond between their parents, the bond travelled with them."

Harry still couldn't find the words to say. He was really married? To Ginny? It didn't seem like something that could be real, he hadn't even heard her voice yet. He was eleven years old, they surely have laws or things to avoid things like that from happening to kids... right?

Mr Weasley was trying to get a hold of his wife who seem about to fall, "Albus, can we explain this at the Ministry? Put everything back as it was before?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh as all eyes were set on him. "I don't know anything about this time turner but right now I don't have the power to sent them back to their time, I'm not even sure if I can do it," many faces looked serious but James and Rose looked terrified, "About the hearing I think that we don't have any other way to go. We need to say the truth, we can even take the children there as proof of what we say."

"What about the records? the marriage?" Mr Weasley insisted.

"If the Records have indeed been modified then nothing can be done, your daughter will be Ginevra Potter from now on."

Many gasps and words were heard together with a lot of arguing that Harry could not decipher. Mr Weasley barely had time to put his wife on the couch as she collapsed.

Harry was shocked, he was married, forever. He didn't want to, this life was too crazy.

Most of the Weasleys were now focused on the woman on the couch but Harry managed to get a glimpse of Ginny who was looking at the headmaster with her eyes wide opened, unable to register what he just said.

A few minutes later commotion passed and almost everyone sat peacefully. Harry was sitting next to Al and Lily, he really had a lot of things to ask about his future self but the shock and the whole thing was still pretty overwhelming so his eyes were fixed on the floor. Lily didn't seem to care since she was leaning against him giving Harry an awkward sensation.

"There has to be something that we can do" Mr Weasley finally said once that his wife was fully recovered.

"I was planning on going to the Ministry to verify the records and inform myself for Monday's hearing, you can join me if you wish to do it."

Mr Weasley turned to look at his wife like trying to decide if he could leave her alone but she answered for him, "Go! I'll be fine." she said. Her husband nodded.

"All right then there is nothing more to say about that," Dumbledore said and then he turned to look at Harry, "Harry?"

"Yes sir?" he said startled.

"We still need to find an accommodation to you. And please call me professor." he said with a smile.

"Yes professor." Harry stood up ready to get his trunk, in a moment all of his worries about where he was going to live now came back to him. Did they had wizarding orphanages?

"Accommodations?" Mr Weasley asked, "I thought that he lived with his Muggle relatives?"

"He used to but the wards around that house fell today at 9:10, we don't need to be very bright to assume that this whole situation has affected the spell. I need to find a provisional place for him."

"That's nonsense! He can stay here! He is family after all." said Mrs Weasley even though she seemed to be struggling with that last part.

Harry was utterly surprised, there she was hearing that a boy that she barely knew was married to her daughter and still she wanted him to be with them.

"I don't want to cause any trouble" Harry said a little embarrassed, he wasn't sure that there was enough space for him. The house had a lot of floors but the Weasleys had a lot of children and now five grand-kids had arrived, Harry didn't know how all of them could fit in there.

"It is all right Harry, we would be glad to have you here." Mrs Weasley said forcing a smile while Mr Weasley nodded at Harry encouragingly. He turned to look at Dumbledore but he didn't seem to react to those words.

Harry started to receive a lot of words then, specially from the twins and Ron who wanted him to stay with them. The twins even called him brother-in-law which surprised him and cause Mrs Weasley's frown. What really convinced Harry was actually Lily who was asking him why he wanted to go, the girl looked worried and that made Harry to feel uneasy.

"I can pay for my food." Harry said.

"There's no need for that dear," Mrs Weasley said, "Now, have you had breakfast already?"

Harry shook his head and Mrs Weasley stood up ready to take everybody to the table, Harry was already feeling like he was causing too much trouble.

"Well it's settled then," Professor Dumbledore spoke finally letting a huge smile show, "I personally don't think that I could find a better place for you than this one. We have to go now, I'll return tomorrow to have a talk about the hearing and the children." he said.

"Do you want something to eat? something quick?"

"It is a shame Molly but I think that the only thing that I need right now is time." he said and he started walking towards the door followed by Mr Weasley, halfway there the headmaster turned his head facing Ron, "Mr Weasley it would be best if you could be prepared for when your father comes for you."

"For me?!" Ron asked on a loud voice as his eyebrows shoot all the way up to his forehead, his father was also surprised.

"What is this about Albus?" he asked.

"After we finish our business at the Ministry we would need to handle another urgent situation," he said facing Mr Weasley, "there's a girl in London who has a letter not very different from the one addressed to your daughter but with no explanation."

"Oh I see," Mr Weasley said very serious, "Ron I'll be back, you need to be there."

Ron paled as his mouth fell open but he couldn't form any word, his eyes moved around the room trying to find someone to help him but all what he got were some mischievous grins from the twins.

Harry was relieved that he didn't have to go through that, he kind of did already without knowing and that turned out well, at least the Weasleys didn't blame him.

"Maybe Miss and Mr Weasley could join us," Dumbledore said addressing Rose and Hugo who nodded, "We need all the help we can get in order to convince them."

"The whole Mr, Mrs and Miss Weasley is going to turn very confusing very soon." one of the twins said.

"Well not Miss Weasley, there will be only one of those now." his brother answer with a grin looking at Ginny who turned to look at Harry and when she found his green eyes she blushed and looked away.

"But Professor," Percy interrupted, "you can just show them the time turner and then..." he stopped as soon as he saw Rose shaking her head from side to side very quickly.

"I believe that it won't be that easy" Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Why not? I know that they only go back for a few hours now but if you could explain them that..."

"Mum is a Muggleborn" Rose said causing many reactions all around the room.

Mrs Weasley moved her hand to her chest, "Oh my, poor child, this is going to be very hard for her." she said.

"We need to tell her, the Ministry will be expecting her on Monday." Mr Weasley said.

"Even when this is a delightful conversation I must insist that we are already late, Arthur?" Professor Dumbledore said facing the red-headed man.

"You are right, I'll be back for Ron and hopefully I'll bring good news," he said then he turned to Harry, "Harry please feel yourself at home."

"Thank you Mr Weasley" Harry answered.

After both men left and Harry stood there facing everybody feeling uncomfortable, those were a lot of eyes fixed on him.

"All right we will have to wait for news, in the meanwhile everyone to the table. I won't let my grand-kids stay hungry much longer." Mrs Weasley said as she headed out of the living room.

"Yay!" some cheers were heard specially from the younger kids.

Once at the table the mood lightened up. The Weasleys were a very joyful family and after assimilating the events from moments before they decided to enjoy the presence of the time travellers, specially Fred and George who seem willing to listen to all the details about James' feat of bringing them almost 25 years back in time. Rose snorted.

That was when Harry felt a huge guilt fall on him because he discovered that everything was his fault, or his future self fault that was basically the same thing, he left the weird golden thing all alone on his desk inside his unlocked office.

He continued eating feeling all the remorse of being such a lousy father, Mrs Weasley kept throwing food at him together with comments of how skinny he was. Harry had never ate so much on his life.

From time to time he turned his eyes to look at Ginny who was sitting next to him because Lily had dragged both of them together to the table. Harry had turned red then but Ginny's color hadn't fade during the entire breakfast, her eyes never left her plate.

Harry didn't know what to feel about her and he only wished that she could say something to him, instead the girl blushed every time that he asked her to pass him something over the table. Percy's eyes were constantly fixed on them.

Then there was Ron, the poor boy looked almost sick. His face was still pretty pale and the twins said how a miracle it was that he wasn't eating like a locomotive. The boy was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't noticed the conversation that Al and Hugo were having just in front of him.

"Can't wait to see Mum," Rose suddenly said, "Wonder how does she look? We have pictures but it's not the same!" she said to anyone in particular.

That brought Ron back to life, "She is not going to be mad at me or something, right? It's not my fault." he asked to his daughter with a nervous voice.

All of the future kids were smirking but one of the twins talked first, "Oh... is Ickle little Ronnie scared?" Ron didn't even turned his face, he was still waiting for an answer.

"You'll be fine." Rose said but by the way she tried to contain a laugh made Harry think that she may had not been entirely truthful. Ron didn't seem to notice and he just let out a relief sigh, Harry didn't want to be on his place right now.

There eating breakfast with the Weasleys and his future children Harry didn't know what was going to happen next but at least he got the feeling that he was at the right place and with the right people.

They were just finishing breakfast when they heard the main door open.

The colour on Ron's face disappeared almost entirely.


	3. A Redhead Future

**HERMIONE**

It was early on the day at the Grangers' house when a hooting noise disrupted the silence at one of the bedrooms, the house only had two but those were more than enough for a family as small as the Grangers were. At that time Hermione was on her desk reading one of the many books that her parents had got for her at Flourish and Blotts, her attention was set on a book labelled "Modern Magical History" which was not a school book but a background reading.

At the sound the girl raised her head but when she couldn't find the source she disregarded it and moved back to her book.

Hermione was going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy pretty soon and she was eager to get there with as much knowledge as possible, after all her parents were Muggles and that was some kind of disadvantage to her. She remembered being concerned about it when she first met Professor McGonagall, the old witch was the teacher that explained everything to her a couple of weeks before and she said that there was nothing to worry about because there was not much of a difference between first years, still Hermione thought that it was better to be prepared than to be left behind.

Tap, tap.

Hermione was startled at the new and louder sound so she moved her head quickly around the room and when her eyes met the window she released a low gasp. Outside there was a gray barn owl hitting the window with its peak, owls were not very common and much less on her window but the fact that it had a letter on its the legs was something that caught her attention right away. She knew about owls and letters but she never thought that she could receive a letter from the Wizarding World so soon, she was just starting Hogwarts and there was nothing more that she needed to know or anyone who could write to her.

Even so Hermione stood up with thrill and ran towards the window.

"Hi" she said with a smile but the only answer that she got was a brief hoot and the letter being pushed towards her. It took a moment for Hermione to pick it up and when she did the owl took off with a swift movement, after seeing the bird disappear into the skies she sighed and her eyes moved back to piece of paper on her hands.

"I had seen this before" she said quietly looking at a weird logo in the back of the envelop, then her eyes grew open. "The Ministry! The Ministry of Magic!"

The Ministry of Magic had popped out in a few places in her books and Professor McGonagall also mentioned something about it but Hermione wasn't sure if it was a normal thing for the Ministry to be writing letters to first years, after all she hadn't done any magic yet and she was completely positive that she hadn't broken any magical law either.

She didn't thought too much about it since she was going to find out either way once that she read the letter so she turned the envelop but what she found at the other side surprised her even more, "Mrs Weasley?"

The situation was certainly strange, the owl had brought her the wrong letter. All of her experience with magic came from Professor McGonagall or from the things that she had witnessed at Diagon Alley and she could use all kinds of adjectives to describe them; those things were wonderful, practical and some times quirky but they didn't seem to fail. Magic appeared to be, if executed correctly, a graceful result of the invoker's commands.

Hermione didn't know what to think, if the delivery was made using Magic she couldn't understand why it didn't meet its destiny. The best explanation that she could come up with was that the owl made some kind of mistake that wasn't considered, after all everyone and everything can make a mistake. She decided to wait and see if anyone came to claim the letter, after all she didn't have a way to send it back and it was rude to open it just to get clues of who Mrs Weasley was.

Soon the girl was immersed again in her reading with occasional thoughts on how could she improve the Wizarding Post Service once that she were a more experienced witch.

A long time passed and then the door bell rang, Hermione raised her sight but she quickly returned to the book when she heard the door closing.

"Hermione?" her mother's voice came then from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yes, Mum?" answered Hermione turning around while her mother opened the door very slowly.

"Can you come downstairs for a moment? There are some people here that want to talk to you."

Hermione nodded with confusion because she didn't have an idea of who could be asking for her. "Yes, Mum." she said and her mother went back downstairs.

"Maybe it is about the letter," she thought as she walked downstairs, "probably is Mrs Weasley coming for it."

However when Hermione entered the living room she discovered that both visitors were men which pretty much scrapped the idea of Mrs Weasley being one of them. Then her eyes caught something that she couldn't believe.

"You're Albus Dumbledore!" she said with a fluttering heart addressing one of the two men, the old wizard had a long silver beard and he was wearing large blue robes, "I was just reading about you! you're Hogwarts' headmaster and the greatest wizard alive, I know a lot of things about you of course! do you really discovered all those uses for dragon blood?"

The headmaster gave her a little smile before answering, "It seems like you had began with your lessons quite early this year young girl. Good, good, a keen mind is always a wonderful thing." at those words Hermione blushed a bit, "However I believe that your sources may had overdone my image quite a bit, to be honest not even half of the things they attribute to me are valid discoveries or even mine entirely. You are right on one thing though, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am your future headmaster lets stick to that for now."

The girl nodded with liveliness but something told her that the old man was being way too modest. At that moment she noticed the man next to Professor Dumbledore, the visitor was a thin tall man that was balding but his remaining hair was bright red, he was looking at her carefully trying to give her a warm smile. Hermione was puzzled by that man's presence but then she realized that she didn't know why the headmaster was there either.

"You must excuse my daughter Mr Dumbledore," said Hermione's father from a couch on the other side of the living room, "ever since we found out about all of this she has been anxious to know everything she can before the term starts, she basically gets lost under her books for hours."

"She has always been very passionate about these things, reading I mean." added Hermione's mother smiling at her daughter.

"Taste for knowledge always opens a lot of doors Mrs Granger, I am confident that your daughter will be a great student and eventually she'll become an even greater witch."

"Thanks" said Hermione flushing at those words.

"Sweetheart, I think that you should introduce yourself, after all these are your guests."

"Yes Dad sorry," she said quickly knowing that she should have introduced herself first, "my name is Hermione Jean Granger, it is nice to meet you sir"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger, I was looking forward to this encounter." he said, "Now if you allow me I want to introduce you to someone."

Hermione didn't understand why the headmaster seemed to be so interested in meeting her, surely he couldn't be that hasty to meet a girl that hadn't done a single spell in her entire life without a good reason.

"The man besides me is Arthur Weasley," said Dumbledore causing Hermione's eyes to grow bigger, "he is the head of the Weasley family which is one of the oldest wizarding families in the country, he was also very eager to meet you today."

"It's a pleasure Hermione" said Mr Weasley.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Weasley." she said promptly, "Eh... Mr Weasley, may I ask you something?"

The man was surprised by the quick question but he answered politely, "Of course! Is there something wrong?"

"No, I dont think so, but I was wondering, are you here because of the letter?"

"The letter? What letter?" Hermione heard her mother ask in confusion but Mr Weasley didn't seem surprised.

"The one that came today," she answered, "I was revising some things for school and then it... Oh wait, I'll bring it!"

"Hermione, you have visits!" she heard her father as she rushed toward the stairs.

"I'm just going to get something, it won't take long" she said stopping only enough to see her father nodding.

As soon as she returned to the living room she approached Mr Weasley and handed him the piece of paper, "Mr Weasley I got this today, it is not mine and I don't know how is that possible. I thought that all the owls were enchanted to always find the way to their destination but this one didn't, I guess I'll have to look at that later." finished Hermione already thinking on which of her books could contain the information she needed.

Mr Weasley didn't even look at the envelop on Hermione's hands, "I'm afraid that I can't take that Hermione."

"Why not? It is yours, right? or from someone in your family"

The man was very nervous and he didn't seem to find the right words to say so Professor Dumbledore addressed her instead, "It could be said that it belongs to someone related to Arthur, although I am certain that there was no mistake on the delivery."

That didn't made sense to Hermione because she thought that if the letter was meant for Mr Weasley's family then it should have been delivered to his house and not to a random Muggleborn girl, "But the envelop has Mrs Weasley as the recipient, look is right there under the Ministry's symbol" she said confused.

Hermione's parents were surprised by those words since they didn't knew anything about the letter, "Is that true dear?" asked her mother.

Her father's eyes were also fixed on her but she limited to nod at both of them.

"Let me tell you something young girl," Professor Dumbledore said then on a calm voice, "There are few things in this world that I can truly rely on and fortunately the efficiency of a good owl is one of them. Now if you sit down we could have a small conversation, we came here with an important matter to discuss."

Hermione was confused as much as her parents but she kept the letter and nodded.

"Come here darling." her mother said.

Once that she was sitting next to her parents Hermione got the feeling that something strange was going on, Albus Dumbledore was without doubt the greatest wizard alive and he was sitting at her living room as if that was the most normal thing to do for him, their presence was really intriguing and she couldn't stop thinking that it had something to do with the letter on her hands.

"The reason of our visit is very complicated but I want you to know that we are here to help your daughter."

"To help Hermione? Is there a problem with her going to Hogwarts?"

"No Mrs Granger, the situation is more related to the Ministry of Magic." said the headmaster.

Hermione's eyes expanded, "The Ministry! but I haven't done any magic yet! I had barely touched my wand since we bought it. I had been wanting to practice a few things but I know that I am not allowed to, not until I get to Hogwarts."

"I know that you haven't, this problem was originated by a group of people that we had already identified, still you are expected for a clarification hearing on Monday."

"A hearing?!" reacted Hermione's father, "but you said that you already knew who did this... thing, couldn't you take them instead? and besides what is the problem in the first place?"

"They are going to be there to explain things," Mr Weasley said, "however Hermione needs to go because she was the one required initially."

"I-I-I... was?"

"Yes Hermione, the Ministry believes that you are involved and they are asking for your presence" said Mr Weasley.

"But she isn't, couldn't you say to them that Hermione didn't do anything?" said Hermione's mother on a worried voice.

"It would be best if we save that until Monday when we can bring proof of what we say. This hearing is not something to worry about though, I assure you that your daughter won't face any kind problem in that audience."

"Proof? What are you talking about Arthur?" asked Hermione's father.

"We are taking the group of people responsible for this, their mere presence will be enough to prove that Hermione was not involved but it will also shake the entire Magical Community." finished Mr Weasley with a long sigh.

Hermione was very confused, she didn't had an idea of how to deal with a hearing like that and even when Professor Dumbledore and Mr Weasley were saying that everything was going to be all right for her she couldn't stop feeling that something was not entirely right in all of it. She didn't know who was this group of people or what would they say that could shake the entire Magical Community, after all a society so old as that couldn't be surprised that often.

"You still haven't told us what is the problem, or why are they asking for Hermione or even who are these people?" said Hermione's father voicing all of his doubts, he was looking a little frustrated now.

Albus Dumbledore was dead serious but after a moment his expression softened, "Mr Granger, this is going to sound very strange but I have a question for you," he said surprising Hermione's father, "how much do you know about time travel?"

All three Grangers were stunned and Hermione's mouth even fall slightly at the surprise, "Err... well only what I had seen on movies, but I don't get the question."

"Movies?" Mr Weasley asked quite thrilled.

"Yes, you know, the movies... actors putting out a story for people to see?" Hermione noticed the confusion on her father's face, Mr Weasley's reaction was indeed very weird.

"Oh... amazing!"

"You haven't seen any movies?" Hermione asked.

Mr Weasley shook his head, "We don't have those in our world, Muggles inventions are fantastic and very clever" he said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Time travel is a dangerous and complex situation to handle," Professor Dumbledore continued, "there are many things than can go wrong in every single attempt."

"I understand that but... those are movies, it is not real" said Hermione's father.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken on that part Mr Granger, in the Wizarding World time travel is quite possible although very hard to achieve." he fisnished causing gasps on all the Grangers.

"Are we going to study that on Hogwarts?" Hermione interrupted with her eyes wide opened, "It seems fascinating but it does sound too dangerous, maybe if we just read about it without doing actually any kind of incantation..." she said already frowning in sign of deep thought.

"Don't worry Hermione this is something that you won't be seeing at Hogwarts," said Mr Weasley then, "it is very regulated by the Ministry"

"Oh" she said on disappointment.

"Why are you telling us all of this? Does it have something to do with Hermione or this... hearing?" asked Hermione's mother.

"It does indeed, time travel is the cause of our current dilemma and the reason why your daughter is required at the Ministry in a couple of days."

The confusion spread across all Grangers, specially on Hermione's father who was still trying to assimilate the words of Professor Dumbledore. "How?" was all what he managed to ask with a very low voice.

Dumbledore paused only enough for the question to sink on everyone on the room, "There is a device called Time Turner on the Wizarding World," started the headmaster, "these devices are very hard to build and they are also strictly controlled, not anyone has the entitlement to study them."

"Oh! how do they work professor?" Hermione asked with enthusiasm.

A slight smile appeared on the man's face, "Not even I know all the mysteries that Time Turners conceal Miss Granger but I know the basics. The device basically allows a person to travel back in time for a few hours, this person will relive time itself until he or she reaches the departure time again."

"That sounds unbelievable!"

"It quite is Mrs Granger but it is also true. Time is one of the biggest mysteries that exist even for us with all our knowledge in the matter, that is why we handle it in such a cautious way." said the old wizard and then paused to let that information sink on Hermione and her parents.

"And what does it have to do with Hermione?" asked her father after a few seconds.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "This morning we received a visit from a group of people that used one of these Time Turners, they come from the future, twenty four years from now to be more precise."

"You said that they only went back for a few hours!" yelled Hermione.

"They only do few hours now Hermione but this one is not from our time." said Mr Weasley.

"It doesn't exist yet?" she asked very thrilled.

Mr Weasley confirmed her words, "No it doesn't but it is going to be invented in the future and it will be able to travel many years back into the past."

The whole idea seemed insane but Hermione understood it perfectly and she was very eager to know more about it. In the meanwhile her parents seemed like they were still struggling with that information and she couldn't blame them for that, after all it was not easy to imagine something like it being possible.

"I still don't get it," said her father finally, "what does all of this have to do with Hermione?"

Hermione got the feeling that Mr Weasley was turning nervous which was pretty odd but she didn't had much time to think about it because right then Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "Many things in fact but lets start by saying that your daughter is the creator of this amazing Time Turner."

"WHAT! Hermione built it?!" said Hermione's father at the same time that his wife released a loud gasp. Hermione on the other hand was completely dumbfounded unable to believe what the headmaster had said.

"Yes she did, I have to tell you that based on the information we now have from the future it is safe to say that your daughter will become a very talented witch some day."

"I-I-I did it? but... how? I mean am I allowed to work with Time Turners in the future?" Hermione asked after her initial shock.

"I believe that you are, it is also quite easy to guess that you will have a high rank at the Ministry at that time also."

"This is insane! how can you be so sure of that!?"

"John we have proof of what we are saying" said Mr Weasley.

"Well you will have to show that proof if you expect me to believe that all of this is real."

"Of course," said Professor Dumbledore then he turned to look at Mr Weasley, "Arthur I believe it is time."

Mr Weasley nodded quite seriously then spoke to Hermione's father, "John I'll go get that proof for you, I'll be back soon."

Then Hermione's father took Mr Weasley all the way to the main entrance and everyone went silent at the sound of the closing door. Hermione didn't know what to think about Mr Weasley's absence since she didn't have a clue of what he was going to bring as a proof for them, also there was no point on brooding over it because her thoughts just kept bouncing her back to the Time Turner and the idea of being her the one that invented it in the future.

The hush remained and soon it became unnerving even for Hermione who had tons of questions that she couldn't voice because her parents were looking pretty tense and she didn't want to upset them, it was a fact that waiting was not something that she enjoyed.

A couple of minutes passed before her mother finally decided to break the silence and then Hermione realized that the only one who had been at ease the entire time was the headmaster.

"So Mr Dumbledore, what kind of proof are we expecting?" she asked to the wizard.

Even when Professor Dumbledore never gave signs of being uncomfortable with the lack of words he answered naturally, "Well Mrs Granger do you remember when I mentioned the group of people that had travelled back in time?"

"Of course I do! I assume that they are the same people that you were going to take to the hearing, am I right?"

"Correct"

A sudden thought came then to Hermione but it was way too weird to even believe it herself, "It's not me right?! I mean the future-me?" asked the scared girl causing an immediate shock on her parents. All what the professor had said was that someone travelled back in time and that the device that was used for it was invented by her, it wasn't hard to get to that thought.

"She can't be here!"

"She could be pretty much here Mr Granger, and without much trouble I believe since she was the one who invented this Time Turner." Professor Dumbledore said and Hermione's parents paled, "But even so she is not one of our visitors from the future."

The last words seemed to relax them slightly, "So if she is not here, who are those people?"

"I'm afraid that you haven't met them yet Mrs Granger but they are very close to your daughter and it is precisely her bond to them what caused our current plight."

"That's rubbish" Hermione's father said, "this bond thing doesn't make any sense and I am sure that Hermione does not know any of those people"

"Indeed she doesn't know them yet but she will, please don't forget that we are talking about time travellers here Mr Granger."

"So Hermione will meet them when they are older?" said Hermione's mother, "this is very confusing, how old are they right now? where are they?"

"None of them are even born yet" the headmaster said stunning Hermione and her parents.

"Th-They aren't...? but-... they are young."

"Children actually Mrs Granger, the oldest of the time travellers is about the same age as your daughter."

"My age? but that would mean that... they won't be born for another thirteen years!" Hermione yelled after doing the math.

"This is insane! why would a group of kids attempt something like that!?" said her father.

"It appears that all of this was only an accident Mr Granger, they never tried to send themselves back to this time."

Hermione's father opened his mouth ready to protest but he was cut off by his daughter's hurried words, "But you said that it was very regulated, Time Turners I mean, how do they got access to this..." she stopped suddenly on a gasp.

"I believe that you already figured that out Miss Granger." said Professor Dumbledore, "Yes, these children took your Time Turner in a moment of oversight and we already know the rest of the story."

"I still don't get it," said Hermione's mother, "what do these kids have to do with our daughter? how do they got access to Hermione's... things?"

"Well the two that Arthur is bringing here are, as I said before, very close to her and the main reason why I am here in the first place. They are you daughter's children of course."

A loud gasp was heard from Hermione's mother while the girl and her father remained completely stunned. Hermione knew that if the headmaster was saying the truth and the travelers really came from twenty four years into the future then it was perfectly possible for them to be her children but the mere idea seemed completely out of this world, after all she was only eleven and she didn't have a clue of how to handle that kind of information.

"WHAT! Are you saying that Hermione has kids in ther future? And they are coming here!?" yelled Hermione's father clearly confused.

Albus Dumbledore didn't had a chance to answer because at that very moment the door bell rang and the Grangers froze.

"Oh, that must be Arthur already" said Professor Dumbledore.

"But he just left!"

RING

The second time that the door bell rang Hermione's father turned to look at his family unable to decide what to do but a gesture from his wife convinced him to stand up and he headed to the main door with a shaky pace.

Hermione followed her father with the look all the way, she was terrified, her future children could be walking through that door any moment now and she wasn't even sure if she wanted that.

"Everything will be all right dear, all of this could be a misunderstanding" her mother whispered and Hermione answered with a nod.

Soon enough Hermione's father returned to the living room looking very pale but he was not alone, Mr Weasley was walking besides him with two red haired kids that caught Hermione's attention immediately. The boy was fluttering with a big smile in her direction while the girl was looking at her with wide eyes, it was only after seeing her that Hermione fully realized that Albus Dumbledore had been saying the truth all along.

"Well we're back. Albus have you told them?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I have indeed Arthur" answered Professor Dumbledore causing Mr Weasley to nod. Hermione couldn't care less because her eyes were set on the kids, specially on the girl whose appareance was the reason of everyone's shocking reactions.

The girl was older than the boy but still two or three years younger than Hermione who couldn't stop staring at her. It was incredible how much the younger girl looked like her, her bushy hair was identical to Hermione's except for the fact that it was completely red and her face was the same as hers but with a light shade of blue covering her eyes and a few feckles spread across her cheeks. The girl noticed the attention so she decided to smile and wave at the Grangers causing a few suprise expressions.

"Now Hermione let me introduce you to your... oh wait where's Ron?" said Mr Weasley looking around while the redhead kids turned surprised in the main door's direction, after that the redhead girl went back to the hallway with a quick pace.

"Who is Ron? I thought that you said that they were only two!" said Hermione's mother.

The redhead girl returned to the living room then dragging a redhead boy with a panic look on his face, Hermione noticed that he was older than the two previous kids and practically identical to the first boy which thrilled her because Professor Dumbledore had really said that only two kids were coming, this one was around her age so it would feel very awkward if he was her son too.

Then the new boy saw her and he almost jumped of the impression as he blushed deeply, Hermione was confused since that reaction was very different from the one that the other kids had.

"Two?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Yes, you know... two of them... her chi-chi-children." finished Hermione's mother on a trembling voice, she couldn't take her eyes away from the redhead girl either and Hermione realized that both of her parents were trying very hard to understand what was going on.

"Oh, Ron is not Hermione's son," Mr Weasley said quickly, "he is actually my son, he is not from the future."

"Then why you brought him?" asked Hermione's father very confused, Hermione raised an eyebrow thinking the same thing and at the same time wondering why he looked so much like the other boy, the one that was supposed to be her son.

Mr Weasley seemed nervous but he answered anyway, "We thought that it would be best for him to be here, in fact I am here because of him"

"Because of him? I don't get it," said Hermione's father, "What is his involvement in all of this?"

"He is the father of Miss Granger's children naturally." answered Professor Dumbledore on a soft and calm voice.

Hermione's eyes opened wide turning to look at Mr Weasley's son and when the boy saw her they both blushed furiously. Hermione couldn't believe it, she was being introduced to her future husband and she hadn't even started in Hogwarts yet, there was no easy way to take that even when the similarities between him and the kids were remarkable.

"You're mad! she is only eleven and you are here saying that she has kids and... this boy..." Hermione's father rushed but he got lost when he focused on Mr Weasley's son, Ron.

"Mr Weasley is as guiltless in all of this as your daughter Mr Granger, he was also very surprised this morning when we found out about the children." said Professor Dumbledore, "He had nothing to do with our current situation and, as I said before, everything appears to be caused by their presence at our current time."

The two kids that were supposed to be Hermione's children dropped their smiles at that comment, "We're sorry Grandpa, it wasn't our fault I told James to stay away from it!" said the redhead girl.

The shock of being called a grandfather was huge for Hermione's father who couldn't find what to answer to the girl.

"James?" asked Hermione's mother instead with a trembling voice.

Both kids nodded quickly but it was Professor Dumbledore the one to clarify everything, "He is one of the other travelers and the future nephew of your daughter Mrs Granger but I am sure that this was an accident, I don't think that the boy should be blamed for this."

"Oh"

"I think that we had put aside introductions for way too long, Mr Weasley?" said Profesor Dumbledore taking advantage of a brief moment of silence in the room, he was slightly looking at Mr Weasley's son by end of his sentence.

The redhead boy seemed very nervous and peaky which caught Hermione's attention, then the boy tried to open his mouth but he couldn't find his voice, "I know that this is hard son but we need to get over with this so we can focus on the hearing" his father said to him in a low voice.

The boy still appeared to be scared but he gave a shaky nod to his father, it was unreal and pretty weird for Hermione to see him struggling also with the news of the time travelers.

He gulped and moved his fearful eyes to Hermione for a brief moment just before turning away completely red, this time though Hermione was able to hear her future husband's voice for the first time, "H-Hi, I-I'm R-Ron.. Wea-Weasley" he said to no-one in particular looking down as much as possible.

"Perfect, now our guests from the future"

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my brother Hugo" the redhead girl said with a big smile pointing at the younger boy. Hermione got an immediate awkward sensation at the use of the Weasley surname since that pretty much insisted in her being married to Ron in the future.

Hermione's parents were confused still trying absorb everything that was being said but after a deep breath Hermione's father spoke, he was not angry instead his voice sounded worried, "How do we know that you are not lying? you know magic after all, you could be easily faking this"

Magic could surely do impressive things and Hermione knew that there was probably a way to make two kids look like they were her children but even so she couldn't find a valid reason for Albus Dumbledore to do something like that.

"Mr Granger I swear that I am being utterly truthful with my words but I do understand your concerns. The Wizarding World has tools to improve the confidence in cases like these but it wouldn't be wise to use any of those here, mostly because you ignore their reliability."

"The kids know them Albus, they can surely talk about a lot of things that we wouldn't know." said Mr Weasley.

"I agree Arthur, even when future knowledge is very dangerous it seems like our only solution." Professor Dumbledore then turned to look at Rose, "Miss Weasley, can you talk us about something relating to your grandparents? something that could prove that you are indeed Miss Granger's daughter?"

The redhead girl appeared to be surprised but soon she nodded with a serious expression.

"Wonderful"

Hermione stared with interest while Rose frowned and moved a hand to her lower face clearly thinking on something that she could use, then her eyes lit up and she turned to look at Hermione's father with a grin.

"You like football!" she said, "Aston Villa is your favorite team!"

"That doesn't prove anything, football teams have supporters and Aston Villa is not an exception, many people follow it." he answered.

"Not as much as Manchester" added Hugo.

"Oy!"

"Sorry"

"You like football?" asked Hermione utterly surprised, she had wanted to so speak many times before but she couldn't find the right time or thing to say.

Rose and Hugo nodded, "Grandpa takes us to many games, he even explained the rules to Dad."

"You don't know how to play football?!" asked Hermione's father to Ron instinctively startling the redhead, even so Ron shook his head.

"I-I don't sir" the boy answered shyly.

"He knows now, in the future I mean," said Rose, "he likes it a lot, we all do but not as much as Quidditch."

"Mum doesn't" said Hugo.

"Oh right, she doesn't like it even when I had tried to convince her. I once show her this book, Living Quidditch... she read it and played with us but still that didn't convince her!"

Hermione was dumbfounded, that information was too confusing for her but not for Ron who was now looking at her with wide eyes like trying to say something to her, ".. she doesn't like Quidditch?" he finally mumbled.

Rose and Hugo shook their heads.

"Quidditch? I don't... what?" asked Hermione's father.

"It's a wizarding sport, very popular." answered Mr Weasley, "It basically involves two teams that fly on brooms trying to send a ball called Quaffle right through a few rings placed at either side of the field, it is not that simple you'll see because..."

"Arthur," said Professor Dumbledore softly, "I enjoy Quidditch as much as any other but I believe that we are flying away from our topic here."

"Yes, sorry Albus" the man answered blushing slightly of embarrassment.

"Now, Miss Weasley is there any other thing that we could use?" asked the headmaster.

"Mmmmh... I know! Grandma says that Grandpa John was so shocked when they found out about Mum being a witch that he spilled tea all over the living room"

As time passed Hermione was getting more convinced that the kids were really who they said they were even when that implied that Ron was really their father. Her mother seemed to be feeling the same way because she was looking back and forth between the redhead girl and a big stain on the carpet.

"That's... not..." mumbled Hermione's father very red, "That does not count! that professor, the old woman, could have told you that!"

"Oh... Mmmmmh..." started thinking Rose again.

"What about the fat guy? the one that Grandpa was checking when Mum used accidental Magic." said Hugo, "I like that story."

"Of course!" replied Rose, "Hugo you are a genius!"

"What fat guy?" asked Hermione's mother.

"Grandpa told us that he was checking on a patient when Mum was very little..."

"A fat guy."

"Yes Hugo, it was a fat guy." she said faking an annoyed tone, "Well Grandpa John took Mum to work and left her at some couch with a few toys, she was very little." started Rose.

"You did? I don't remember it." said Hermione.

"It was a one time thing dear," answered her mother, "After you returned he said that he couldn't keep an eye on you, still I took you with me when I checked my own patients and never had a problem." she finished giving a weird look to her husband who was now slightly pale.

"Mum says that she doesn't remember it." said Hugo.

"What happened next?" asked Hermione's mother.

"Mum did accidental magic, don't know what exactly, Grandpa says that he saw a bunch of things flying and he even stumbled over the fat guy."

"It is a very funny story, Grandpa pushed the guy and he fell to the floor very hard." said Hugo.

Hermione was surprised but so was her mother who turned quickly to look at her husband, "John?"

"I didn't knew what happened then dear! something smacked me in the head!"

"And what happened to the poor man?" asked Hermione's mother.

"He lost a couple of teeth, Grandpa had to pay him."

"John!"

"It wasn't my fault! Something really hit me!" he tried to defend himself, "Besides he could've landed with the hands! come on who on earth puts the mouth first when falling to the floor!?"

"John!"

A frown appeared on Hermione's mother forehead and then she moved her sight to the kids that were supposed to be her grandchildren. A brief moment passed and then her features softened with a sigh.

"Can... Can you come here?" she asked to them with her arms opened.

"Sweetheart! we don't know what..."

"Oh John, what more proof do you want?" his wife answered frowning. Hermione's father seemed ready to reply but he looked at the kids and he sighed lowering his head in defeat.

The kids didn't took long to get to where Hermione's mother was and they hugged her tightly even when she didn't seem totally at ease with that. Hermione notice her father's reluctant looks and then the kids separating from her mother and turning to look at her.

"Hi" said Rose with a weak smile.

"Hi" replied Hermione on an awkward tone.

After a moment her mother turned to look at her, "It's ok sweetheart, you don't need to say anything to them but it looks like this has been hard for them too." the woman said.

Hermione didn't know what to say, hugging them would feel pretty awkward after all she was almost as old as they were but something told her that she couldn't just turn her back to them, her future self wouldn't like that. Hermione looked at her future children trying to imagine how hard would it be to wake up one day and find out that none of your love ones remembers you, this was not their fault and they had been having a pretty weird day as well, she sighed and nodded in their direction.

The surprise on her father's face said that he was not entirely ok with that but before he could say something the two kids had rushed in Hermione's direction stopping just before her.

"We are really sorry Mum, we shouldn't have followed James." said Rose.

"Ehmm... don't worry, I don't think that this was your fault." she said, "Still you should be careful, specially if you know that this... James does things like this."

"Sorry Mum we know, James is not that bad." answered Hugo and Hermione got the feeling that they had heard similar words from her before. "Dad says that we should have more fun while we are young because everything is boring after Hogwarts"

She dropped her mouth in surprise and she quickly turned to look at Ron with a nasty frown.

The redhead boy was startled, "I-I didn't!.. well not yet!"

Hermione snorted and returned her attention to the kids who were now grinning at her father's mumblings, then in a sudden movement Rose and Hugo hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Mum" said Hugo.

Hermione's eyes were big at that feeling, she was only a couple of years older than them but they seem to feel more at ease now that they were with her. A few feet away her mother was smiling at her while her father showed a weird face.

"Eh... so, is there a way to sent them back? I'm sure that they miss them in the future." asked Hermione's father.

"I'm afraid that we don't know yet but I'll start checking on that as soon as we are over with the hearing." answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there a way we can help? we would like to be at that hearing."

"That won't be possible Helen," said Mr Weasley, "large processes are required to take Muggles to the Ministry even if they already know about the Wizarding World, we only have two days." Hermione had turned her attention to him and she noticed Ron's weird look just besides him, apparently the boy was feeling awkward of seeing her with the kids even if they were not hugging her anymore.

"She is our daughter, are you asking us to let her go all alone?"

"I understand perfectly what you are feeling John," said Mr Weasley, "We'll see what we can do but I don't think it will be possible for you to join us. Either way I promise I'll look up for Hermione as if she were my own daughter"

Hermione stared at the redhead man with surprise on her brown eyes.

"I still don't like it, we should be there. Besides you haven't even told us what is this hearing about," said Hermione's father, "they couldn't possible blame her for the time travel, right?"

"They are not, the Ministry doesn't even know about it." said Mr Weasley.

"Then what is all of this about? I don't get it."

Mr Weasley sighed but it was Professor Dumbledore the one that spoke, "Mrs Granger we had been avoiding to talk about the main issue because it is complicated to explain and we needed you to fully understand what was going on."

"Tell us now then"

"I know that this going to be hard to accept for all of you however I promise you that it will be the truth." said the headmaster stopping only briefly, "Your daughter's children didn't travel alone, they brought a bond with them and that is what the Ministry is noticing."

"That bond again? What are you talking about?" asked Hermione's father, Ron turned instantly pale at the Dumbledore's words.

"That would be the marriage bond from their parents"

Surprise spread across the Grangers unable to fully understand that, "A marriage bond?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger, you should know that wizards and witches do a special spell to bond them in marriage, this spell grants them recognition by the Magical Community as well as other advantages."

"And Hermione did this spell?"

The headmaster nodded, "Indeed, as any other marrying couple would do."

"But you said that this bond... travelled." said Hermione's mother and then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You can't be saying what I think you are saying" added Hermione's father on a serious tone.

"I am afraid I am, since this morning your daughter is married to Mr Ronald Weasley."

Hermione was shocked then she opened her mouth but she was unable to say anything. She couldn't be married, she was only eleven years old and she had just met Ron, it was not possible.

"WHAT!? you're mental! she's only eleven!"

"John please calm down" said Mr Weasley.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you and your son come here expecting to believe you with this!?"

"We don't, we are as shocked as you are, believe me! we didn't want things to be like this."

The argument continued but Hermione missed most of it since she was stunned looking at the kids. Rose and Hugo were looking guilty and she didn't know what to think, she was now convinced of them being her children but this was way too much for her. For a moment she turned to look at Ron but she soon moved her eyes away, she hadn't blushed more in her entire life.

"I still don't believe it! how can I?" Hermione caught then her father's words.

"Mr Granger I urge you to remain calm, I'll explain everything I know if you let me talk. You can decide what to believe after that" answered the headmaster.

Hermione's father didn't seem willing to do it but his wife stopped him with a trembling voice, "John, let him finish" she said.

At that the man snorted and spat a couple of words, "Go on."

"Today I received a letter that informed me of the bond occurring at ten minutes past nine..." the headmaster started but he wasn't able to finish because a loud gasp from Hermione stopped him.

"Sweetheart what happened? is there something wrong?" asked her mother.

"The letter" was all what Hermione could answer.

"The letter? What letter?" asked her father.

Hermione slowly took out the envelop and her parents recognize it as the paper that she had brought moments before, "It says Mrs Weasley"

"As I previously said that letter was addressed to someone related to Arthur but he couldn't take it from you." said Professor Dumbledore, "It is yours, since today you are Mrs Weasley at the eyes of the Wizarding World."

"This is madness!" yelled Hermione's father while she opened her eyes very wide.

"It is indeed, now I think it is time for you to open that letter young girl, I'll proceed with my explanation after that as I promised."

Hermione found it hard to answer but she nodded and opened the envelop, her hands were trembling.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_We have noticed on our records that you married this morning at ten minutes past nine._

_This is usually a formality to send you our dearest congratulations. However since you are only eleven years old the Ministry is puzzled about how was this Marriage bond formed. Currently the consent age for marriage is fourteen and the marriage spells won't work on a younger person._

_As the Ministry officials are thrilled about how this happened we request your presence for a clarification hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9:30 a.m. on the fifth of August._

_Enjoy your holidays and Congratulations to you and your new husband!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Magiries Droverson_

_WIZARDRY REGISTERS AND BONDS OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

"This is impossible!" she yelled after finishing.

"Very unlikely? yes, Impossible? I'm afraid that we can't say that now."

"Let me see that" said Hermione's father asking her for the piece of paper.

After both of Hermione's parents finished reading it stunned expressions appeared on their faces, "This... this..."

"...doesn't say anything that we haven't said already." completed Professor Dumbledore, "Now may I continue with my explanation?"

Slow nods were all what the old wizard got for an answer but it was enough for him, "Good. Well as I was saying I received my own letter pointing me to two bonds being formed today between very young people."

"Tw-Two?" asked Hermione's mother still overwhelmed by the information in the letter.

"You already know that your daughter's children didn't come her by themselves, three other childs came also and they happen to be her nephews and niece."

"Hermione doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

At the words from his wife Hermione's father turned to look at Mr Weasley, "Yo-you have another son in this situation?"

"A daughter, she will be turning ten in the next few days,"

Hermione's father seemed surprised by that, "Oh... sorry about... you know." he said and Hermione noticed that he was feeling ashamed for yelling at Mr Weasley when he was in the same situation.

A weak smile appeared on Mr Weasley's face, "Don't worry John, I can understand more about these kinds of things even when they are still as shocking."

"What happened next?" asked Hermione's mother to the headmaster.

"I went to see one of the boys involved, he just turned eleven and he is now Arthur's son in law." he continued with all the attention focused on him, "After that I got to Arthur's house where I found the time travellers and everything became clear to me."

"Are you sure that there is no mistake here?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Granger, the letter on your daughter's hand is a proof and I also believe that your daughter would be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts now."

"I will? but no-one is supposed to until they are of age! I read about it yesterday, it is all in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and Professor McGonagall also mentioned it."

"Well Hermione, marriage grants automatic adulthood on our world." said Mr Weasley.

"That can't be true! she's only a little girl!"

"I am aware of that but unfortunately it cannot be reverted. The Ministry records are changed already and can't be modified back, Arthur and I just went there to make sure."

"But what does this mean for her? How will this affect her?" said Hermione's mother.

"Apart from the name and the adulthood rights I believe that not much," said Mr Weasley, "we will reveal the time travellers to the Ministry at the hearing so everybody will be informed of what caused her current situation. We need to make sure that they are not accused of anything that is our most urgent goal, after that we can see how can we help them regarding other matters."

"So can I still go to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Of course you can, we will be expecting great things from you" said the headmaster causing Hermione to blush, she really hoped that the man wouldn't be expecting that she could invent that Time Turner on her first year.

A few more minutes passed, Professor Dumbledore and Mr Weasley tried to explain all the details of the hearing and what was the next thing to do, that time also helped Hermione's parents to calm a bit and to try to absorb the situation and soon they regained their trust on the old man and Mr Weasley.

On the other hand Hermione crossed a few words with her children trying to convince Rose that this was not her fault, still she was having a hard time trying to avoid looking at Ron and every time she remembered him a dark tone of red covered her face. She didn't know what was going to happen but for now she wanted to focus on the hearing which really made her nervous, she didn't know how will the Wizarding World would react to this but she hoped that she wouldn't get more weird surprises now.

"I really wish we could go" said Hermione's mother.

"I know that it will be unsettling but I promise that we will let you know as soon as we know something," said Mr Weasley, "besides Molly and I will be there and we will watch out for Hermione as if she was another daughter to us, she is part of the family now."

Hermione colored at that but she was grateful for his help, "Thanks Arthur, we really appreciate that and again sorry for my earlier behaviour I was..."

"Don't worry it was perfectly understandable."

"Well I believe that we should go now, I need to check on something for this hearing and I believe that some peace is needed at the Weasleys house." said Professor Dumbledore.

"You couldn't be more right Albus."

"Can the kids stay? I would like to get to know them better." said Hermione's mother.

"I don't think that it is the right moment Mrs Granger, they need to rest and tomorrow we will have to have a long conversation about what are we going to say on Monday." said the headmaster and surprisingly enough Hermione found herself feeling discouraged by those words, "Still I believe that after the meeting when their existence becomes public they could come back here, what do you think Arthur?"

"It seems like a very good plan for me Albus, also Hermione my wife just asked me to tell you that it would be lovely if you could join us for my daughter's birthday in a week."

Hermione was surprised of how quickly Mr Weasley was letting her into the family but she didn't know how the rest of his family would react to her. She was nervous but even so she decided to go since she wasn't invited to a lot of birthday parties, much less to a wizarding family birthday.

"I would really like that," she said with a smile and turned to look at her parents, "Can I go?" Her mother gave her a weak smile and both of them nodded slowly.

"Perfect, we'll check the details after the hearing," said Mr Weasley, "John, Helen, you are also invited of course."

"It sounds like a nice idea." said Hermione's mother.

"Albus you can come also if you like"

"I appreciate that invitation Arthur but unfortunately my schedule has become even more tighter now," the old man said then he turned to face Hermione's parents, "Well it has been a pleasure to meet you all but I must depart right now, Arthur I'll be in touch."

When Mr Weasley nodded the headmaster headed towards the door refusing to be accompanied to the door. Then it was Mr Weasley's turn to say goodbye.

"So see you soon, it has been wonderful meeting you, Hermione I will pick you up around 8:00 on Monday because my daughter's hearing is half hour earlier hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mr Weasley, I will be ready" answered Hermione with a smile.

"See you Grandpa, Grandma" said Rose hugging both of Hermione's parents, it was obvious that the situation was harder for Hermione's father but still a little smile appeared on his face.

"Bye" said Hugo hugging them also.

"Take care, see you on Monday," said Hermione's mother, "Oh wait Arthur we can help with their expenses."

"Don't worry Helen, Molly already has everything covered" he answered with a smile.

"Sure? Rose do you even have clothes here?"

"Only the ones I am wearing Grandma."

"Hold on, I'll go get you some of Hermione's old clothes, they will fit you perfectly" said Hermione's mother storming upstairs and she was back very quickly with a bag of a considerable size.

"I had been storing them for charity but my granddaughter needs them right now, hope you find something that you can use." she said making Rose and Hermione blush.

"That would be very helpful Helen, I think we can cover Hugo with something from Ron."

The woman nodded, "Goodbye Ron, see you soon." she said with a weird voice.

Ron straightened, "Go-Goodbye Mrs Granger" he said and at the sound of his voice Hermione shoot him a questioning frown, Ron almost jumped back at that.

"Bye" he said weakly to Hermione causing more blushing. Then Rose rolled her eyes and walked all the way to her father and pushed him in Hermione's direction, the boy showed a terrified face.

"Err... see you" he said once that he was in front of his new-found wife and he offered her a stiff handshake.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but she couldn't avoid the red on her face, "Bye Ron" she said shaking his hand, she didn't miss that he was sweating.

The boy then proceed to say goodbye to Hermione's father who told him that he wasn't mad at him but still threw him a weird look, he also told him that when the things were more settled they would need to have a talk which made the redhead gulp. After that Ron returned to his father side with a loud sigh.

Rose rushed back to her mother and hugged her tightly, Hugo did the same, "Bye Mum" said both kids at the same time.

"See you soon" she answered feeling a bit uncomfortable with the embrace but she didn't want them to go either.

Then they returned to Mr Weasley and all of them exited the house leaving Hermione all by herself with her parents with nothing left other than a disturbing letter and a mess of thoughts on her head.


	4. Potters vs Weasleys

**GINNY**

Ginny returned to her bedroom soon after breakfast was over and she did it without anyone being able to see her sneaking away. At first she thought that her mother might stop her but apparently Ron's departure was enough to keep everyone busy while she rushed towards the stairway.

"Hurry up Ron your father is not going to wait forever," her mother's loud voice came from the main door's direction, "and I don't want to hear that you caused any distress to that poor girl."

"But Mum..!" replied Ron from the distance.

Some mumblings echoed then and Ginny imagined that the twins were probably teasing Ron while he tried desperately to prevent the trip, it was useless though because her mother spoke again with a final tone, "No grumbling young man, now go, she must be very confused with all of this."

Ron's pleadings gave the impression that he was heading to face some kind of mortal peril and not just a girl from London but Ginny couldn't blame him, they were on the same situation and even when they had different thoughts about the persons who they were supposed to be married to they shared the same panic to face them.

The redhead girl sighed and resumed her way but right then voices from the living room reached her, "So we noticed that you are our brother-in-law now." it was Fred.

"Yes he is Gred, and my favorite one also."

The curiosity took over Ginny and without really thinking about it she leaned against the wall trying to peek at the people there.

James and Al were whispering something to each other at one side of the room but their sister was nowhere to be seen, Ginny didn't had much time to wonder about where the girl was because at that moment she got a glimpse of a certain black haired boy and she froze.

"Do you have more?" he asked, the twins had their arms around him as they dragged him to the living room.

"Of course not, we only have one sister." answered George.

The boy seemed confused, "Y-You just said-"

"That you were our favorite brother-in-law?" asked Fred while the boy nodded.

"Well you are, you are the only one of course but that doesn't mean that you aren't our favorite." added George.

After that the twins pulled him to a couch, "So about our sister..."

"I-I don't!... I mean it's not like I..." he mumbled desperately as he started moving his head between the twins, then his green eyes landed on the stairway and his sight stopped there in surprise.

When Ginny realized that the boy had caught her listening to the conversation her eyes expanded slowly and a loud gasp escaped her mouth, she didn't know what to do and the fact that Harry Potter was staring at her didn't make things easier. Then when the boy was about to say something Ginny couldn't take it any longer and she stormed upstairs without a second thought.

Shortly after that the redhead girl was sitting on her bedroom's floor with the back against the door and her red face covered by both of her hands, she was thinking of a thousand things that she could've said that were better than running away but those kinds of things came to her after she had made a complete fool of herself.

Ginny was not usually a shy girl but that boy was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and she just couldn't stop it no matter how much she hated acting like that. Ever since she could remember she had been listening to stories about him and how he was able to save the entire Wizarding World when he was only a baby, it was an incredible story and since her father always said that it was nothing but the truth she started dreaming that maybe someday she would be able to meet him in person. She never thought that it would be so soon.

The girl stood up slowly and walked towards her bed where she sat down taking an envelop out of her pocket, she had grabbed it from the table in the confusion of Ron's departure but she didn't thought that it was a wrong thing to do since the envelop was hers. The piece of paper was still closed but Ginny already knew what it contained, even so she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

She took a deep breath and then she opened it.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We have noticed on our records that you married this morning at ten minutes past nine._

_This is usually a formality to send you our dearest congratulations. However since you are only nine years old the Ministry is puzzled about how was this Marriage bond formed. Currently the consent age for marriage is fourteen and the marriage spells won't work on a younger person._

_As the Ministry officials are thrilled about how this happened we request your presence for a clarification hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9:00 a.m. on the fifth of August._

_Enjoy your holidays and Congratulations to you and your new husband!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Magiries Droverson_

_WIZARDRY REGISTERS AND BONDS OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Ginny remained staring at the letter for some time and after rereading it for the hundredth time she let out a heavy sigh and let herself fall on the bed.

"I'm married..." she whispered to no one on a very weak voice, her eyes were big as saucers.

The girl knew that she was too young to be married and she understood her mother in that point but every time she thought that the boy that she was supposed to be married to was no other than Harry Potter she couldn't avoid a weak smile from appearing on her lips. Ginny blushed, she didn't know if it was ok for her to start daydreaming with what was happening or if she was supposed to be worried, after all she was only turning ten next week.

The kids' presence was not easy to absorb either and every time that she looked at them she ended up flushing wildly. One thing that had been specially unsettling was Lily giving a very tight hug to Harry, Ginny knew that he was the little girl's father and that she surely missed him but for Ginny it was like seeing herself clinging to the Boy-Who-Lived and that was an awkward sight.

Ginny put the letter on her nightstand where she found an old notepad which she took back to the bed, it was her diary. The notepad was old but she didn't mind because what was important for her was not the book itself but the things that she had written and drawn on it, in a way that book was like an old friend that didn't talk back but that was a very good listener.

Skimming through the last pages Ginny noticed that she still had some time before needing a new one so she moved to the next page in blank and started writing the first thing that came to her mind, "I met Harry Potter today..." she wrote but after that her hand stopped.

For a few minutes Ginny sat there trying to think on what to write next but when she couldn't she sighed and let herself fall back to the bed, the girl then closed her eyes without being sure what she wanted to see once she opened them again, however she didn't had much time to think about it.

Toc Toc.

The redhead girl jumped of the impression and her eyes went big looking at the door, she thought about answering but for a weird moment she imagined that it could be Harry Potter knocking at her own door and she got paralized.

Toc, Toc.

Nothing, Ginny wasn't sure of what to do even if it was very possible that it was her mother who was calling at the door.

Toc, Toc.

After the third unanswered call the door started opening slowly. Ginny's heart was beating faster than ever.

What Ginny saw then was the thing that she least expected, a little girl with a long red mane was standing in tiptoe in order to get a better grip of the doorknob, then she turned towards the bed and a big smile appeared on her face. It was Lily.

"Mummy! I found you!" she said rushing to the bed, "Why didn't you open the door?"

A very astonished Ginny was staring at the girl as she jumped to the bed and gave her a warm hug, she couldn't find what to say but Lily didn't seem to mind because she soon separated from Ginny and started jumping on the bed, "Why were you not downstairs us?" the girl asked.

"I-I..."

"Why everyone is acting funny?"

Ginny didn't had a chance to answer because Lily saw the diary and fall next to her trying to get a better look at the pages.

"What are you looking at?" started Lily but her eyes soon sparkled, "You put little hearts on Daddy's name!"

"Me..?.. I didn't!" said Ginny rushing up to close the book, she was blushing deeply.

"Yes you did. Daddy taught me to write and read, I know how to spell his name... and my name... and your name.. and..."

"That's lovely dear" said then Ginny's mother, with all the fuss Ginny had forgotten that the door was left open.

"Grandma!" yelled Lily then and rushed towards the woman cheerfully.

Surprise appeared on Ginny's mother but it was soon substituted for a wide smile as she hugged her granddaughter with joy, "What are you doing here? You had me worried for a moment."

"I came looking for Mummy!" answered Lily, "She is acting weird, Grandma when is everybody going to stop being little?"

"Your mother is fine dear, there is just too much going on and she is confused." Ginny's mother said, "Your... grandfather is going to fix this don't worry. Now can you be a good girl and let me talk alone with your mother for a moment?"

Lily nodded with a big smile "Yes Grandma!"

The woman gave her an awkward smile, "Stay here, Ginny come we can talk in the hallway."

Ginny was about to put her diary back at the nightstand but she noticed that Lily's eyes were following it so she decided to take it with her.

Once that they closed the door Ginny's mother released a huge sigh and she loosened her shoulders, a clear look of concern appeared on her eyes. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I-I'm fine Mum"

"Don't lie to me Ginny, this is not something to be fine about, all of it is... is... I don't even know what it is."

"I'm confused but I-I think I am all right Mum. What did Dad said? Is it... true?" asked Ginny.

The woman turned serious and moved her hand to her face, "I couldn't talk much with him, he only came for your brother and the kids, but he said that it is true." she finished and for a moment Ginny thought that her mother needed something to sit on.

Ginny showed surprise at the last sentence and when her mother noticed it she continued talking, "We will fix this dear, I know that your father will do everything in his hands to make things right and Albus is a really great wizard he'll know what to do."

The redhead girl nodded and after a pause she asked something what she had been waiting to voice ever since she saw Harry Potter for the first time, "Is it really him?" she said lowering her sight and blushing a bit.

"Yes, it appears like he is. Don't worry he is just a normal boy that lost his family... poor child." Ginny's mother stopped briefly and a sad expression appeared on her face, "This is not his fault either he is as confused as you are."

Ginny nodded.

"Is ok if you want to talk to him, he seems nice and it is better to keep him away from the twins, I think they were bothering him moments ago." the woman said with a clear frown on her forehead.

A red tone covered Ginny's cheeks at the thought of going to talk to him, "Wh-What if he doesn't l-like me?"

A loud snort came from her mother, "You shouldn't be thinking about that. Everything will continue as it was before, you shouldn't care about those dodgy records! your father and I will worry about that."

"Yes Mum"

"Now go in there and hang out with Lily, she misses her mother and I need to start thinking about lunch for many more people."

Ginny turned her eyes with fear towards her bedroom.

The woman didn't miss that and she sighed, "You have to do this Ginny, that is what you would like... I mean you in the future." she said in discomfort, "You need to act as normal as possible next to them specially to that poor girl, she doesn't understand this yet, at least not entirely."

"But I don't know what to do" answered Ginny.

"I don't expect you to do what a grown mother would do but you can at least play something with her, keep her calm and happy, be her friend. Can you at least try? No matter how strange or wrong this is she is still your daughter."

Ginny nodded after a brief pause.

When she returned to the bedroom Lily was looking around with very round eyes, "Everything is different! and there is only one bed!" the girl said.

"D-Do you l-like it?"

"Yes Mum, it is pretty but that Harpies poster is different." said Lily.

Ginny was surprised but decided not to give it too much attention, she thought about what to do next as she slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to her, "Emm... do you want to play... something?"

Lily shook her head rapidly, "No, can you read me a story?"

"A story? Like Babitty Rabitty?" asked Ginny surprised, it had been a long time since she read that one but she was sure that there was a fairy tale book around.

"No, can you read me about Daddy again?"

Ginny's eyes went wide, "A-About... H-H-Harry P-Potter?"

Lily laughed cheerfully, "Yes him, that's his name."

A lot of possible excuses to not read that story crossed Ginny's mind but none of them was good enough, also she remembered her mother's words and how she was supposed to make Lily happy and realized that she had no way out of it.

The redhead girl nodded slowly with a terrified look on her chocolate brown eyes then she stood up looking for the book that her father used to read to her preparing herself for a very awkward moment.

During the whole story the red didn't abandoned Ginny's face but she couldn't stop since the girl kept asking her to read more.

"That's it" said Ginny when she was finally over.

"No it is not," Lily said, "that's only the beginning"

Ginny was stunned, that was all the Harry Potter story that she knew, "I-It ends there."

"You haven't get to the part where he defeats the bad guy!"

"B-But... I already did... You-Know-Who died." said a very confused Ginny.

"There's more!" the girl insisted and Ginny understood it then, Harry Potter was going to do more book-worthy actions in the future, the shock was so big that the girl's eyes went wide at that information. Lily on the other hand was still staring at her waiting for the other part of her story.

It was not easy for Ginny to give her new-found daughter an answer but she didn't had to because the sound of someone knocking at the door interrupted them. Once again she was afraid of answering but this time she was not alone.

"Who's there?" asked Lily.

"It's me, can I come in?" a boy's voice came from the other side of the door and Ginny panicked because she didn't recognized it.

"Come in" yelled Lily on a happy tone while her mother freaked out at the possibility that the girl had just invited Harry Potter into her bedroom.

It was not him.

"Err... Hi Mum, Hi Lily" said a boy that for a moment Ginny was almost sure that was Harry Potter but eventually she noticed that he didn't have glasses and that he was calling her 'Mum'.

"Hi Al, Mum was reading me a story. Want to join us?"

"Later maybe." the boy said, then she turned to Ginny who at the sight of the green eyes jumped on her bed, "Mum, Grandma says that Grandpa is back, she wanted me to tell you in case you wanted to go downstairs."

Ginny's eyes were still wide open when she nodded. She really didn't want to go downstairs but Lily didn't gave her an option.

"Let's go!" yelled the girl dragging her mother out of the room.

"Wait..."

"Rose and Hugo are back too?" asked Lily.

Al nodded, "and uncle Ron."

Soon they reached the base of the stairway from where the living room could be seen again, everybody was there except for Ginny's parents and Percy who was surely back at his room.

"So how was it Ickle little Ronnie?" started George.

"Did you get along with your wifey?"

Ron blushed, "I wouldn't know, we didn't talk much"

"He only said goodbye" added Rose rolling her eyes.

"Oh, we really have a love bird of very few words in the family then." said Fred.

"It was not like that!" yelled a very red Ron, "...Oh forget it!"

At that moment Lily and Al walked towards Rose and Hugo asking about their mother.

"It was very weird, she looks just like her pictures!" said Rose very excited.

"You mean just like you" added Hugo.

Rose snorted but it was obvious that she wasn't angry with the comparison, "We all do Hugo, even you look a lot like Dad now" said the bushy haired girl turning to look at Ron who was surprised of being mentioned like that.

"I miss Aunt Hermione" said Lily.

Rose walked all the way to her cousin and looked at her in the eyes, "We're all going to see her on Monday Lily, she's fine." the girl said.

Lily nodded with a sad look, "Ok"

Almost everyone else seemed lost, Al and James because they hadn't seen Rose's mother yet and the rest of the people because they didn't know her, Ron was an exception but he limited to look away very awkwardly.

"Where were you either way?" asked James then turning to look at his sister, "you were here and then the next moment you weren't"

"I was with Mum, she was reading me Daddy's story!"

Ginny gapped and turned to look at Lily's father with very wide eyes and the face totally red, she never considered that Lily could say that in front of everybody and now she just wanted to disappear from the room. The boy looked at her with a very confused face but she directed his question to little Lily.

"M-Me?" he said.

"Again?" asked James at the same time faking an annoyed tone.

Lily nodded to both of them, "Yes but she didn't finish." said the girl.

"This is turning very weird" said Fred.

"Indeed my dear brother, it is." George added throwing a strange look to the green eyed boy who was now supposed to be Ginny's husband.

"Lily always wants to listen to that story." said Al, "Not sure why, we all have heard it a gazillion times."

"It is pretty cool and has awesome drawings though" added Hugo. Ginny wondered about those drawings and what was on their future books that was yet to come at the current timeline, for a moment she wished that she could swap her old book for theirs.

Ron snorted, "Ginny doesn't need to read a book, Dad tells her that story every night." he said at the same time that he stared at Harry in a very strange way.

Ginny blushed even redder than before and she was torn between throwing murderous looks to her brother or returning to her bedroom quickly, she was about to the the later when her mother returned to the living room looking pale, Ginny's father was next to her.

"What is happening here?" she asked on a weak voice.

"We were just talking about Harryinkins here..." said George putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"...and his very interesting story."

"Apparently everyone wants to read it now..."

"It seems so dear brother, I'm thinking about grabbing that book myself" Fred completed.

Ginny's mother sent them very suspicious looks, "I already told you two that I don't want you bothering that boy. Harry dear, are they giving you trouble?"

"Not at all Mrs Weasley" he answered promptly.

"They better not." she said glaring at the twins.

"Well I believe that there are not going to be any more news or movements today." said then Ginny's father, "Still we need to check where everyone is going to stay."

"Rose dear, you and Lily can sleep at Ginny's room. Arthur will check later about increasing the bed size."

"Sure Grandma." answered Rose.

"Arthur says that you have some clothes that your mother gave to you." said Ginny's mother.

"Yes, I have a bag around here."

"All right, Ginny I think that you may have something that can fit Lily." Ginny nodded feeling pretty weird at the idea of lending clothes to her own daughter.

Moments later the three girls were heading upstairs while the twins tried to convince their mother that they wouldn't be a bad influence to James who apparently was going to end up sleeping in their room.

Ginny soon found her smallest set of clothes which were also the oldest ones causing her instant embarrassment, unfortunately she didn't have anything better to offer to her daughter and that was frustrating. She wondered if Harry would be upset by that, after all the girl arrived this morning wearing very nice clothes.

"They're pretty Mum," said Lily surprising Ginny, "Should I put them now?"

"Err..." Ginny was confused because she wasn't used to people asking her for instructions and much less regarding what to wear, however Lily was silent waiting for an answer and Ginny thought that it would be silly to walk downstairs just to ask her mother about it, "Later" she said after a long pause.

"So... you are Harry Potter" Ron's voice came then from the hallway surprising the girls instantly. For a moment Ginny considered walking to the door to get a peek on them but she thought that it would be awkward with Rose and Lily looking at her.

"I think I am" another voice answered and Ginny's heart started beating faster, she wanted to know more about him but she didn't dare to talk to him or even get near him so her attention was set entirely at the voice right now.

"Wicked!" Ron said.

"Your house is amazing"

"Do you really think so? it is a house as any other."

"Dad's room is even better" said a third voice that Ginny knew that had to belong to Hugo, Ron's little son.

"Oh it's only a normal room" answered Ron with a shy voice.

"A quite orange one." said another voice who Ginny recognized as Al's.

"It is a great color," said Ron again, "Oh that's Ginny's room, mine is almost at the top."

Ginny's eyes widened at the mention of her room, it was as if she could almost see them walking on the other side of the door. Then something weird happened because the footsteps in the hallway suddenly stopped.

"So... you and Ginny." said Ron changing his tone.

"You too? I just met her... I don't..."

"But she's Mum!" said Al.

"Eh...? but I..."

"You're married to her," whined Ron, "I mean, you don't like her or something do you?" Ginny was blushing furiously but she didn't want to miss the conversation.

A snort echoed then on the room and Ginny turned to look at Rose who was rolling her eyes, "Dad..." she mumbled. Lily on the other hand had a weird look on her face.

"No! I mean... is not that I don't..." for a great hero Harry Potter seemed to be having a big problem with words, "Look, she doesn't even want to talk to me ok? I haven't even heard her voice!"

Ginny lowered her brown eyes.

A brief silence passed and then Ron's voice was heard "OK, OK, if you say so. It is just weird."

"As you and Mum?" asked Hugo.

"What? her...? I?" Ron started mumbling all kind of things but nothing that Ginny could understand, she knew that on the other side of that wall her brother was surely blushing deeply. Rose on the other hand was smirking.

Some laughs echoed to the room and eventually the boys decided to let everything behind and resumed their way to Ron's room. The last thing that Ginny was able to hear was Ron's voice fading in the distance, "So there's where he...? you know" he said but Ginny didn't understood what he meant.

A few hours later everyone was back at the living room, including Ginny who had been dragged against her will by her daughter and niece. Ginny actually would've prefered to stay at her bedroom where no one could tease her about having read Harry Potter's story to Lily, still being downstairs allowed her to glimpse at the boy that was now her husband once in a while.

"So how about a Quidditch game?" said Fred suddenly.

"... Gred have I ever told you that you always have brilliant ideas?" responded George.

"Now of course my dearest brother, we both have excellent ideas." Both of them were smirked leaving a few surprise expressions around them, Ginny was confused about the kids since they looked amused as if they were just meeting the twins and that was pretty odd considering that they were supposed to come from the future, surely they should be used to the twins' ways.

"All right then," continued George, "who of you my wonderful nephews and nieces likes Quidditch?"

"Me!" all five of the future kids yelled.

"Perfect. How about you Harrynkins? do you know Quidditch?" asked George.

"Ron has mentioned something." the boy replied.

"Mmmmm What do you think Forge? I believe that it means that he probably heard everything at once, he may had not understand one bit.."

"It is possible Gred, still that's not a problem since we can explain again at the field." answered George leaving Ron with a very nasty frown.

"I did understand, most of it I guess."

"We will see, mind to join us Perce?"

Percy snorted, "Have many things to study right now, I have O.W.L.S. this year you know?." he said and rushed to his bedroom as he usually did these days, Ginny thought that the only reason that he had been at the living room in the first place was because he was curious about the kids.

"Have some fun guys," said Ginny's father but his voice reflected a lot of worry, "you be here by dinner."

"Sure thing Dad!" said Fred as Ron was already dragging Harry out of the house trying to explain the rules one more time.

"Don't let Hugo or Lily play, they are too young for the brooms."

"But Grandma...!"

"Grandma! I want to play!"

"I said no, maybe some other day that you have more supervision. Rose and Al can play as long as you don't keep the rings too high" Ginny's mother said her last word daring the twins to contradict her and then she walked towards the kitchen where she continued a long talk with Ginny's father.

Lily and Hugo snorted and scuffled their feet out of the house, Rose and Al complained a bit too but they followed.

Since Lily seemed willing to see the game from the pitch Ginnys started walking back, she was planning on staying on her room and watching the game from there but at that moment a voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Isn't Ginny coming?" it was Harry Potter. Ginny's eyes were wide and she couldn't manage an answer.

"Ginny doesn't play" Ron blurted out.

"She does, she's the best" answered Al, Ginny was surprised by that but some part of it was true, the girl had been sneaking to the broom shed for years and she did know how to use a broom pretty well.

"She is?" asked one of the twins, "well we haven't seen her yet, maybe she'll learn soon."

"She already knows, I think," replied James looking at Ginny, he was trying to remember something, "I know that she started flying since she was very little, long before everybody else found out. Took brooms out of the shed without anyone noticing." he finished.

Ginny gasped.

"Well that's interesting, so can you fly Gin-Gin?" asked George raising an eyebrow.

The redhead girl was surprised, she had never been caught flying around the orchard by her brothers and now a weird situation with her children had expose her, she wasn't sure what to answer. She finally sighed and gave a nervous nod trying to not look into a certain pair of green eyes.

"It is decided then"

"B-But... are you sure?" asked Ron.

"She surely knows more about flying with a broom than I do," Ginny's eyes went wide when Harry started defending her, "I'll probably fall every time."

The kids seemed ready to deny that but Fred talked then putting an end to the discussions, "Well enough talk, as the more experienced players here we get to decide..."

"...and it is our decision that they play so lets go!"

Everybody walked out of the house, Ginny caught a look of her mother from the distance and she gave Ginny a smile and a reassuring nod. She had heard and she wanted her to play, it also looked like she was telling her to be careful.

Even with all that Ginny wasn't sure if playing was a good idea, after all she didn't want to do a pretty bad game and make a fool of herself in front of Harry Potter and the kids.

Near the pitch Ron snorted and then complained out loud, "I don't think that she's that good."

"That's my mother you're talking about," said James when he heard him, "She is not good, she is great, most of the things I know I learned them from her."

Ron was caught off guard and before he could reply Al beat him to it, "She was a Holyhead Harpie you know?"

All the footsteps stopped midway to the field at that sentence, "What did you just said? a Holyhead Harpie?" asked George.

When the five kids nodded all the eyes turned to look at Ginny in astonishment, she was stunned and her jaw had dropped with the surprise, she was halfway between being shocked and blushing. For her that sounded incredible and even when the kids came from the future it was hard for her to believe it.

"Sh-she...? harpie?" mumbled Ron with his eyes wide open, "You are joking right? this sounds like rubbish."

"Dad!" yelled Rose then causing Ron to retreat instantly, "We are not lying, Aunt Ginny was a great Quidditch player and you shouldn't be mean to her."

"I-I-"

"Well what do we got here? seems like Ickle Little Ronnie is afraid of her charming daughter."

"...maybe she remembers him of somebody else Gred."

"you're probably right Forge."

Ron was the only one that didn't laugh after that, instead he snorted and continued the way towards the pitch looking very red. Ginny was caught smirking a bit by Harry and when she found out she blushed and lowered her sight hiding a wide smile.

"Ok, so teams of four people since Lily and Hugo are not playing that will mean that..."

"Awww come on uncle George!" said Hugo, "we want to play we promise that we won't tell."

Lily nodded, "We'll be careful" she added with a hopeful smile.

"Even when I feel like breaking the rules today I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your request, we only have eight brooms in the shed."

"Aww yikes!" Hugo complained and sat on a log crossing his arms, Lily was with him wearing a sad face.

"I am uncle Fred by the way." added Fred.

Next George started handing brooms to everybody and when he got to Ginny he said that he was expecting professional plays from her, the girl blushed but she answered to her brother with a smile, she still wasn't entirely convinced of the professional Quidditch player story. However the thing that really surprised everyone was how fast Harry was able to learn his ways on the broom as if he had been doing it his entire life.

"Dad's very good too, he got in the Quidditch team in his first year." said James.

"WHAT!? B-But that's not p-possible... no-one has done that before... at least not in a hundred years!" Ron yelled, he was staring at Harry as if he was some kind of weird bug but a wide smile quickly replaced that. "Wicked!" he finished.

"Seems like we'll have to talk to Wood soon..."

"it really appears so my brother." said George.

"What? I don't understand."

"It is easy Dad," said James, "we're saying that you'll form part of the Quidditch team this year and that you'll be the youngest player in a century." by the time that the boy finished talking Harry looked shocked.

"But I don't know how to play it yet."

"Wait a moment, so you're saying that Harrynkins here is in Gryffindor?" asked one of the twins, "I don't want him in another house's team if he's that good."

"Yes!" said Al.

"Of course!" said James at the same time.

Cheers were heard and then Ron took the opportunity to ask if he was in Gryffindor also, he seemed pretty nervous of knowing the answer but when Rose nodded Ginny's brother almost jumped in joy.

Soon enough everybody was ready on their brooms and the twins said that they would be only playing with one Keeper and three Chasers since they didn't have time for a full game at which everyone agreed. James complained at some point that it was a shame that they didn't brought back some brooms from the Manor and that they would have to go play there as soon as they found a way to return there.

Ginny gasped, she had completely forgotten that they had mentioned a Manor before, she knew that the idea was not crazy because the Potters were a very rich family and surely they had left everything to Harry but the whole weight of that fact was just starting to hit on Ginny. Did that meant that Ginny was rich in the future? it appeared so but the mere idea sounded weird to her.

The girl was not the only one to notice that since the twins and Ron threw weird looks to her, Harry was shocked because he hadn't heard that part. He was surprised to discover that he had many other houses and that he had to live with his Muggle relatives instead, in fact it didn't seem like he had spent a very good time there by the tone of his voice and that really caught Ginny's attention. The idea of someone being bad to him was unthinkable on Ginny's mind but it was obvious that he was hiding something, she really needed to find more about him because maybe there was a way in which she could help him.

Then Ginny wondered once again about the rest of the story that Lily was talking about and what was yet to come for him, she made a mental note to ask her later.

"So Potters vs Weasleys?" asked James with a grin.

Ginny gasped when she realized that those arrangements didn't put her on the Weasleys team, she turned to look at Harry with eyes wide opened. The boy turned slightly in her direction and gave her a little nervous smile at which she turned red as a tomatoe.

The twins raised an eyebrow trying to say something but they decided to let it go for now, "It does make a four vs four... what do you think Forge?" he said turning to face his twin.

"It sounds like an uneven match, we are the only ones actively playing after all, but it is their choice if they want to lose so hard. I'm fine with it as long as they are not holding hands or something, that could be very dangerous at that height." he ended up smirking in Harry's and Ginny's direction.

Harry gapped in surprise and then he and Ginny blushed a lot, James was smirking next to them. However Ron was not happy, in fact he frowned and tried to argue with the twins but they decided that the team arrangement was as good as any other.

"I'm watching you" was the last thing he said before the game started. All what Ginny was able to do was throw murderous looks to him.

The game was fun and full of surprises, it turned out that Ginny was already pretty good at Quidditch and at least it was clear that she and James were the best chasers on the field. In one occasion Harry complimented her for a very good play and the girl almost fell from her broom of the surprise, still the girl managed to get control of the broom on time answering to Harry with a shy nod and a smile.

"Way to go Mum!" said James a couple of times during the game.

Ginny's team was fast and very good at scoring but they lacked of a good keeper, Al and Harry tried their best but from the first play it was easy to notice that they were like a strainer, a broom stick hanging from the rings could've made a better keeper. On the other hand Ron's team supplemented the absence of a good chaser with a pretty solid defense putting a real competition against the Potters. At the end the score was so big at both sides of the field that no-one really agreed on who had won the match until they reached Lily and Hugo, both kids had been following the game with great joy and according to them Ron's team had won with an impressive score of 290 - 270.

It was not a surprise at all seeing Ron chuffed at dinner as if he had just won the real Quidditch Tournament, Ginny couldn't complain about that because her brother's joy stopped him from looking at Harry and her as if they were doing something wrong but she also wondered how long could his good mood last.

During dinner Ginny was able to see real smiles on her parents faces when Fred and George started talking about how good she really was at Quidditch, she was happy about it and a few encouraging words even came out of them that caused her to blush a lot. It turned out that the twins were really impressed, they said that it was a shame that she had to wait two more years before she could try out for the team. Ginny found then an even greater surprise because it turned out that she was going to be in Gryffindor too.

By the time that she was back at her room she had already discovered that she was going to be in the team in her fourth year and that Harry would eventually be captain in his sixth. Still the loud surprise was the announcement that Ron was going to be keeper on his fifth year because he almost fell from his chair of the shock.

In a few words, Quidditch made everyone more joyful and when the day was over all of the people at the Burrow were on a better mood than they were when the day started.

"Good night dear" said Ginny's mother with a big smile as she kissed Rose on the cheek, the girls were already in their sleep clothes inside the bed that Ginny's father had modified to fit all three of them.

"Good night Grandma."

The woman stood up from the bed after ruffling the hair of the three girls and walked towards the door but she was soon stopped when a little voice echoed in the room, "Grandma?" asked Lily.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lily shook her head, "Can Daddy come to give me a good night kiss?" she girl asked and Ginny's eyes grew bigger than ever from her place between both girls.

Ginny's mother noticed this but she smiled, "I'll go get him." she said and Lily beamed.

Panic took over Ginny at her mother's words. She was already in bed, in her ugly pyjamas, the last thing that she needed was Harry coming over to see them like that. Then she got a weird look from her mother and she knew that she was trying to make her remember the words from earlier, Lily was her daughter and she needed to made things easier for her. Even so it was very hard for her to get used to taking care of this younger girl when she was pretty young too.

Moments earlier Ginny had experienced a weird moment downstairs when James and Al hugged her before going to bed, James was even older than she was but that didn't stop him from needing a hug from her and that was simply weird. Even Hugo had come to hug her with a sad face because her mother was not around, those boys were joyful but that didn't mean that they weren't having a hard time. They missed their older parents, they missed the protection and love that they gave to them and Ginny couldn't just ignore that.

She sighed and then she nodded slowly to her mother even when the terror hadn't left her eyes.

Ginny's mother smiled even wider and she proceeded to exit the room but she was stopped again, "Eh... Grandma?" said Rose.

"Yes dear?"

The girl wasn't even looking at her and her face was pretty red, "Could... you... ask Dad if he wants to come too?" she asked blushing on a weak voice.

"Of course sweetheart."

When Ginny's mother reached her husband at the bedroom's door Ginny was able to hear her, "We have grand-kids Arthur!" she whispered beaming, Ginny's father smiled back at her and closed the door.

"Good night girls" he said.

Ginny was turning very nervous with every second that passed, it was as if she was afraid of her own bedroom door now only because Harry Potter was going to cross it in any moment now. When she finally heard her mother approaching Ginny took the sheets and pulled them as high as she could and basically all what could be seen of her were her eyes.

"Come on Ron, she's only waiting for you to say good night." Ginny's mother said and Rose turned sad at those words, Ginny's fear disappeared right away and was turned into anger towards her brother. How could be so thick? Rose was his daughter and wasn't going to bite him or something.

"Err... Hi" said Harry suddenly when the door opened at once, Ron and Ginny's mother were right beside him.

Ginny's eyes popped open when he saw the black haired boy standing there with his own blue pyjamas and suddenly she found herself wishing that the dark of the room could hide her blushing cheeks.

"Daddy!" yelled Lily and rushed out of the bed towards him on Ginny's old pyjamas.

"How... are you?"

"I'm fine Daddy, just wanted a goodnight kiss."

Harry turned red but he nodded and dragged the girl back to the bed where he helped her cover herself again.

"Good night Lily, see you tomorrow." the boy said and after hesitating briefly he gave the girl a peek on the cheek turning bright red.

"Good night uncle Harry."

"Emmm... good night Rose."

Then Harry turned to the middle of the bed where Ginny was lying with very wide eyes, "Good night Ginny."

Ginny was blushing but she didn't look away and she forced herself to answer this time, "...night..H-Harry." Harry was initially surprised of hearing her but he smiled at her once that he got over it.

"Are you not going to give Mummy a kiss?" asked Lily once that Harry was heading back to the door.

Harry stopped looking pale and quite shocked while Ginny turned as red as her hair, Ron was frowning again.

"Emm... he already did when you were brushing your teeth dear." answered Ginny's mother quickly at which Harry gave a fast nod.

"Oh... why is Daddy staying on Uncle Ron's room either way? and where's Aunt Hermione?"

By then Ginny knew that she had never been redder in her entire life and Harry was not far from it, "Your Dad is with Uncle Ron because they are having a boys camp there until your aunt returns." answered Ginny's mother.

"Oh... ok"

After the awkward moment Ron gave Rose the weirdest of the good night and Ginny couldn't avoid to notice that the girl was still looking sad.

"Sorry... Ron is always like that." Ginny said to her niece once that they were left alone again.

"He's not, not with me." Rose answered on a gloomy mood and Ginny gave her a weak smile.

Ginny dreamed again with Harry Potter that night but this time it was slightly different because just before the usual kiss a little girl pulled from her arm and Ginny discovered that the little girl was actually Lily. She woke up instantly and was startled when she found out that the real Lily was bouncing all over her, trying to wake her up. It took a few moments for Ginny to remember all of the events from the day before and realized that everything had been real, she was married with Harry Potter and she had kids wandering around, one of them was older than she was.

"Mum, Mum, I'm hungry!"

"I-It's very e-early.." mumbled Ginny looking out of the window.

"But Daddy is going to be downstairs preparing breakfast! lets go I'm hungry.."

"He will?" asked Ginny.

"Yes! come on!" Lily insisted and ended up dragging Ginny and Rose out of the bed even when both girls really wanted to sleep a little longer.

Lily hurried Ginny all the time that it took her to get dressed, Lily insisted a lot on going downstairs on their sleepwear at which Ginny obviously refuse, she was not going to go downstairs like that as long as Harry Potter was sleeping at the Burrow. Rose didn't felt that way though because she took the opportunity to keep sleeping until Ginny finished dressing up.

Moments later all three of them entered the kitchen with Ginny and Rose still yawning but Harry Potter was not there, in fact only Ginny's mother was there as usual.

"Oh Hi, you are up early dear" she said to Ginny.

"Lily woke us up!" Rose complained.

The little redhead girl didn't seem to hear her cousin because she moved her head around and then she talked to her grandmother, "Grandma where's Daddy?"

"He hasn't come down dear, is there a problem?"

"Oh... no, it's just that..."

But Lily didn't got a chance to finish her sentence because at that moment Harry and Al entered the kitchen, "Errr.. Hi, sorry to be here so early Mrs Weasley, Ron didn't woke up and Al was hungry so-" said Harry.

"I told you that Uncle Ron was not going to wake up so early, the same thing with Hugo." added Al.

"Don't worry Harry, Ron will be here when the food is ready." said Ginny's mother.

"Good morning Daddy!"

"Em... Good morning Lily." said Harry then he proceed to greet everybody else, when it was Ginny's turn the girl blushed but she did answer shortly at which Harry smiled.

"Err.. Mrs Weasley?" asked the boy then.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know someone named Sirius? someone related to me?" he asked on a sober tone. Ginny was surprised then because her mother paled and almost dropped a plate at that question which was pretty odd.

"Sirius!? Why? where did you heard that name?"

"James, well Al, he said that James' second name is Sirius." the boys said then the look on his face straightened, "Is he really my godfather?"


	5. A War to Come

**RON**

Ron was having a very pleasant sleep when he heard the first yell from his mother. The boy always enjoyed sleeping through the morning and he was finding it specially hard to leave his bed at the moment.

He couldn't remember why but the night before he had gone to bed feeling kind of weary. Ron thought it was better to remain there, his bed was comfortable enough and there were no worries for him there; no kids from the future, no weird girls with bushy hair, no shifty letters either.

Just another common morning at the Burrow. Just him and his orange room and his old rat and...

Ron had barely opened his eyes when he was shocked by what he saw, leaning against him on the bed there was a younger boy with a bright red hair who appeared to be asleep. For a moment Ron gapped since he couldn't understand what that boy was doing there but eventually thoughts came back to him about the previous day and he paled. All of it was real.

"RON! HUGO! breakfast is ready!" Ron's mother yelled loudly again.

Hugo, his name was Hugo. His son.

Slowly the boy stirred next to him and started raising a bit, surely he was woken up by the yells too. Ron was startled as the boy yawned and looked at him with his same blue eyes.

"Where's uncle Harry? and Al?" the boy asked, he was using one of Ron's oldest pyjamas.

Something more clicked on Ron's head then, Harry Potter and his son had been there too, he remembered something blurry about it. "Th-They went dow-downstairs" he said. Ron recalled them asking him to go down too but it had been way too early to even pay them attention.

A couple of days before he had thought that Harry Potter was this amazing hero that maybe he would be able to meet, his mother said that they were around the same age after all. Still he was only an idea, Ron didn't imagined him as a real boy of his age until he saw him the previous morning and now he was confused about it.

Supposedly Harry Potter was going to be his best friend, and he kind of believe it after spending some time with him, however there was the whole Ginny thing, somehow he didn't like that even when he knew that none of it was Harry's fault.

"Aren't we going too? I'm hungry" Hugo said then bringing Ron out of his thoughts, the boy had stepped out of bed.

Ron nodded still staring at his seven year old son. He realized that he was hungry too.

"RON! HUGO!"

"C-C-Coming Mum!" Ron yelled back.

After dressing up they both walked down to the kitchen, Ron couldn't stop giving weird looks at Hugo now and then as they moved through all the stories of the house. He didn't had an idea of what to say to him but the boy kept asking him about things that were different in the Burrow, it was difficult to know if he understood what was really going on.

When they reached the table everybody was already seated, including Harry Potter who was next to his sister again. Ron couldn't find anything to say then, the boy's expression was dark and foreign as if he was not there at all. Actually no one looked normal, they were dead serious, even the twins which was something to worry about. Percy and James seemed tense and Ron's mother was clearly nervous, the only one who smiled when Ron arrived was the bushy haired girl, Rose.

"Good morning Dad!" she quickly said, "Good morning Hugo"

It was as if a lighting bolt hit him at that moment. Yes she was his daughter too but the mere thought made him a lot more uneasy than Hugo did. She looked so much like her. So far he had made it without thinking about that girl but looking at Rose it was quite hard and Ron even blushed a bit. It was impossible that he was married, specially to that girl who only frowned at him. He was afraid of thinking even on her name, Hermione.

"Err... g-good... morning" he answered back and got a weak smile from the girl. More greetings were given but all of them kind of sad, less enthusiastic, specially from Harry. Something was very off.

Walking slowly Ron and Hugo took a couple of seats next to James and his mother put plates in front of them, most of the people were halfway through their breakfasts already. Harry clearly had been staring at his plate for a while and Ron thought that the boy hadn't touched much of it.

"Where's Dad?" Ron asked.

"He's trying to contact Professor Dumbledore dear. He'll be here soon."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Professor Dumbledore? but wh-what... why?" he was confused, he really didn't want more surprises today.

"Well my dear brother, it appears like Harrynkins has a godfather... in Azkaban" one of the twins said without a trace of a smile.

Ron's jaw dropped looking at Harry who didn't seem to react, Ginny was looking sadly at him, "...and our nephew here is named after him"

"Hey! it is a great name." James replied.

"He is a criminal though" said Percy.

"He is not! He did great- amazing things!"

Percy didn't seem to care that the boy looked upset, "Not legal things obviously, when one is in Azkaban that means that-"

"It means nothing! he is innocent! he didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knows that!" James was really altered, "The Ministry screwed up!"

Percy made a face of being offended but before he had a chance to answer Ron's mother spoke, "Enough! I don't want anyone arguing more about it."

"He's calling Dad's godfather a criminal and I know he's not. He fought against Voldemort." James said desperately and almost everyone from the present flinched, only Harry remained still but unable to say a thing, his wide green eyes were set on his son.

"We'll discuss this when your grandfather brings the headmaster here, I don't want to hear more of it until then"

James grimaced but he nodded, he was still frowning at Percy.

The silence was uncomfortable. James and Percy were glaring at each other and everybody else seemed lost, including the kids. Harry looked specially sad.

Ron couldn't believe that Harry had a godfather in Azkaban, he must had made a really bad thing to be there. Ron had only met Harry for a day but he was nice and he kind of felt sorry for him, he turned to him but he couldn't find anything to say to the boy. He was supposed to be his friend, why was Ginny seated at his side instead of him?

"I don't get it," said Al after a while, "James' name is never the problem"

"You don't have a bad name either Al" said Rose with a weird look.

"Wait, what's your name then?" one of the twins asked the black haired kid.

The boy seemed doubtful about whether to answer or not but his little sister did it for him, "His name is Albus Severus Potter" Lily said grinning.

The name didn't have any reaction on Ron but Percy raised an eyebrow and George - or Fred - coughed, he almost choked with the chunk of food he had in his mouth.

"WHAT!" both twins shouted.

"You're joking right?" asked Fred, "I thought you said Harry was in Gryffindor"

"He was!"

"Then why name his son after that Slytherin git?!"

"GEORGE!" Ron's mother yelled with a glare, "You shouldn't talk of a professor like that" then she turned to Al who had moved his sight down, "Don't worry dear, Severus is a good name. Don't pay attention to their nonsenses!"

Ron was still puzzled and apparently so was Harry who looked around trying to understand things, "Severus? I don't get it" he said in a low voice staring around.

"He's a professor at Hogwarts Harry," Ron's mother tried to explain, "maybe he let quite an impact on you, I can't answer much there dear. You could had even named him after a different person with the same name."

Rose was shaking her head, "No, it was their professor" she said and most of the kids nodded.

"Bravest man you ever met," James interrupted looking at Harry, he was still looking serious, "According to... well you"

Fred snorted, "Yeah right..."

"... bravery gushes out of that one."

Ron saw his mother glaring at the twins, like warning them.

If some else was going to speak Ron couldn't find out because at that exact moment his father entered the kitchen, "Found him," he said, "He'll be here soon"

Indeed, a few seconds later a loud knock echoed from the main door and after exchanging a quick look with his wife Ron's father walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stormed out to the living room not paying much attention to the complains from Ron's mother, they were all curious about what was going on.

"... and where are our time travelers?" the large figure of Albus Dumbledore was striding besides Ron's father and soon his calmed blue eyes landed on them, "oh never mind"

"Sorry for making you come in such a hurry Albus, you must realize that we were worried"

"It's not a problem Arthur, my schedule is very busy even on a Sunday I'm afraid, still I imagine that little things are as important as this" the old wizard turned around and found James' eyes, "So, if I got your message correctly this is about... Sirius Black?" he asked, his features looked hard.

"Wait!" Ron's mother interrupted, "they shouldn't be here, this is not a topic for children"

Complains from the twins and Harry started to form but before they could finish what they were trying to say the headmaster spoke again, "Molly if I may have a saying, I think it would not make much of a difference for them to leave."

"Albus! we are talking about S-Sirius Black here!"

"I know but it wouldn't help a lot to hide things from Harry or your children either. I have the feeling that the time travelers will surely tell them everything after we talk, they're their parents after all."

"We can ask them to not tell them!" Ron's mother insisted.

"We could certainly do that but I don't think that would work on the long term, a child trust his parents more than anybody else. But don't worry I don't plan on asking complicated things, just quick facts that people already seem to know"

Ron's mother seemed willing to argue but she was stopped, "Molly dear, I think he's right. They already know Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and that he is paying for his crimes in Azkaban." said Ron's father and eventually his wife nodded reluctantly.

They all took seats facing professor Dumbledore, James and Percy kept throwing frowns at each other. Ron didn't know what all of this was about, were they going to find out why Harry named his son after a prisoner that he didn't know?

"First, I know that you have discussed this... person," the headmaster started looking with his piercing blue eyes at Harry, "How much do you know about him?"

"Is he really my godfather?"

Albus Dumbledore had an expression that Ron couldn't understand and after a moment the old man nodded, "I'm afraid so my boy"

"But that's... why him?... I don't know him, he never came to see me. What did he do?" Harry looked overwhelmed.

"He was named your godfather after you were born because he happened to be a very close friend of your parents, from your father specially"

Many gasps echoed around.

"Then why he never went to see me? No one ever mentioned him," Harry's face turned dark, "wh-why is he in that prison?"

"Harry dear..." Ron's mother started with a sad tone but Professor Dumbledore raised a hand to tell her that it was ok.

"He never went to see you because he was sent to Azkaban shortly after your parents died" the wizard said calmly.

Percy looked to be paying a lot of attention but it was Fred who spoke he looked as pale as a ghost, "Bu-But... that's what? ten years?"

When the headmaster nodded Ginny gasped.

"Blimey! that's way too long" said George.

"Long sentences are given to dangerous criminals, that's what needs to be done" said Percy but even he looked pale.

"What did he do?" Harry looked totally serious.

"Albus..." Ron's father began.

"No Arthur, he already knows about him, there is no point in hiding why he was sent to that horrible place" the headmaster said, "Harry, your godfather was a Death Eater which is the name given to Voldemort followers. He was caught right after his master's downfall"

People flinched and people gasped. Ron couldn't believe it. Harry's godfather who was a close friend to his parents, worked for You-Know-Who? But Harry's parents were killed by him. The red haired boy shivered.

Harry was stunned and Ron saw his mother more nervous than ever, "He worked for him?" the black haired boy said, "B-But my parents..."

"They didn't know" Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron was looking uneasy at his future friend, he didn't know what to think. He knew that Harry was a tragic story but he never saw it like that, as they grew up Harry Potter was always an inspiring story, a story of hope to make people feel good about things. That was not what he was seeing now, Harry was clenching his fists and one could see that he was not happy. The whole weight of the boy's past hit Ron then, it was a story of happiness for the Wizarding World but not for everyone, not for Harry.

Unconsciously he walked a little towards the boy, he didn't say thing or even grabbed his attention though. Ginny was very close and she looked like she could cry any moment now.

"But he was their friend!" Harry's yell echoed on the living room and now even Ron's mother seemed close to tears. The kids looked very troubled, specially Lily who had moved closer to Ginny and was now hugging her. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"I'm so sorry my boy"

"He was a traitor! They trusted him!" Harry shout one more time but now he got an answer.

"He was not!" James answered frowning but as soon as he noticed that he had shout at Harry his features softened and he lowered his voice, "I-I mean... h-he's innocent. You know that" the boy sounded helpless as he moved his sight around looking for support.

"Maybe they don't know yet" Rose said doubtfully to her cousin.

"That's a bold statement my boy." Albus Dumbledore said to James.

"It's a lie, he wouldn't be in Azkaban if he were innocent" Percy insisted snorting.

"It is not! He is really innocent!" James yelled again.

Ron heard another voice, it was Al's and he looked quite troubled too, "James is right, Dad's godfather was innocent. The Ministry knows that, that's why he escaped Azkaban"

Gasps echoed.

"He escaped!?" Ron's mother looked very pale.

"That's impossible!"

Rose looked around confused, "He hasn't, not yet I believe. He escaped on Mum's and Dad's third year." Ron blushed a bit at the way Rose talked about him and that girl who Ron just met.

"It's not like I believe someone can escape from Azkaban but either way escaping does not mean being innocent!" Percy said frowning, "The exact opposite"

"But he is! he didn't had a trial!" James was now standing up, "He didn't killed all of those people!"

More shocked reactions took place, "You see Albus, that's why I didn't wanted them here..."

"H-He killed people?" Ron asked, close to him Harry had his eyes wide opened.

"Please I urge you to remain calmed," Albus Dumbledore's voice silenced everyone else's, he was still looking at James, "We need more information on this matter my boy. There were witnesses."

"It doesn't matter, it was all fake." the brown haired boy said, "He was not the Secret Keeper"

Ron was confused about what the _Secret Keeper_ meant and so were many people around the living room, maybe Percy knew but his parents and Professor Dumbledore were the only ones who sobered up though.

"Secret Keeper?" someone asked.

"It is a very complex protective spell but I'll get to that," the headmaster was looking deeply at James, "Go on" he said.

James was startled but he continued, "He was not the Secret Keeper." he started doubtful, "My grandparents changed it at the last moment without saying it to anyone. The first Sirius suggested it, he thought that Teddy's father was the traitor but he was wrong."

"Teddy?" asked the one of the twins.

"Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry's godson" Rose said.

Lily was nodding since she finally understood something, "Teddy is nice" she whispered to Ginny. The girl had been looking sad probably because she sensed the dreadful mood in the room but when she recognized the name a smile appeared on her face.

Silence covered the room, it was obvious that only the headmaster could understand something of what was going on, "Who do you think was the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"The rat" said Hugo causing Ron to turn to him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The rat, they always call him that" Al said.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, Sirius Black killed him" the headmaster pressed more seriously.

"He didn't kill him, the rat faked his death. He cut his own finger and killed all of those people. He framed Sirius Black."

Albus Dumbledore exchanged some looks with Ron's father and sighed heavily. Then the man proceeded to explain about the Fidelius charm and more things popped out. He hadn't talk about it initially since he thought it would be too hard for Harry to actually know that Sirius Black was who gave his parents away to You-Know-Who, Dumbledore changed his mind though and he seemed to be seriously considering the kids' words.

"This can't be real, the Ministry has a lot of tools to guarantee the correct execution of justice." Percy added, "I've read many things about it, an innocent man cannot go to Azkaban"

"I rather be sure here than to trust on the Ministry entirely Mr Weasley," the headmaster answered, "Specially if blind trust on the Ministry could mean that an innocent man has been locked down at a despicable place for ten years"

Percy didn't had words to answer, he nodded looking pink.

"I don't get it, is he innocent then?" Harry looked troubled.

"I don't expect you to understand everything of this Harry," Dumbledore continued, "it has been a lot of information. I am not sure of it myself" he was looking at James over his half moon spectacles.

"Who's Peter Pettigrew?"

"Another friend of your parents, not the most obvious choice for Secret Keeper which makes me wonder," the old wizard turned to James one more time, "If you are saying the truth, do you know where can we find Mr Pettigrew?"

James shrugged, "All I know is that he was very close to Uncle Ron and the Burrow for a long time before Dad's godfather escaped"

Ron was shocked, to him? He didn't know anyone by that name. Was he close to him now?

"WHAT?! here?!" Ron's mother yelled.

"Calm down sweetheart, we don't know if this is true"

"But what if it is Arthur? What if this Peter Pettigrew is still alive and around us? If he really framed someone to go ten years in to prison then... what?"

"Then he would be the real Death Eater that we were looking for ten years ago," said Professor Dumbledore calmly but looking worried, "He would be the traitor and we would had send an innocent man for an unbearable time to Azkaban"

"Oh Merlin!" Ron's mother yelled covering her mouth.

"That's impossible!" Percy insisted.

"It is improbable," corrected the headmaster, "But so is time travel like this and here we have these lovely visitors. I must say that I would be doubting this if it came from someone else's mouth"

"So what now Albus? What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep your eyes open, put some heavy wards on the house and let me know if you see anything strange. Meanwhile I'll request a personal audience with Mr Black after the Marriage hearing is over."

Ron saw that his parents didn't look quite convinced about that but the boy was troubled too. Why was this Peter Pettigrew close to him? Why did they mentioned him and not one of his brothers? There was something not right about the whole thing. And Sirius Black? Was he really innocent? Could a man really pay ten years for a crime he didn't do?

"Woaw! so you can free him sooner?" James asked.

"If he is really innocent I wouldn't like him to spend one more second in prison my boy, but this is not an easy thing. We don't have proof other than your words yet."

"Oh" James said sounding disappointed.

Al walked close to his brother, "Don't worry James he'll be out either way in a couple of years"

"But those are two years Al! you heard how horrible is Azkaban now"

The black haired boy saddened, "Well yeah, but he'll be out in time for the fight against Voldemort" a lot of people flinched.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Ron's mother yelled, everyone else looked stunned except for the headmaster who only raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry grandma, did I say something wrong?" Al asked.

"Repeat it"

"Eh...? well I said that he will be out in time..." the boy started and when he saw that they were still looking at him he continued, "...to fight Voldermort?" people flinched again. Ron wished that they just stopped saying the name.

"H-H-He is dead, You-Know-Who is dead" Ron's mother said as pale as every other face in the room.

The kids shook their head sadly, "Not now," said Rose, "He'll come back at the end of their fourth year, Uncle Harry will fight him for the first time then"

"Wasn't the first time when he was a baby?" Hugo asked.

"That doesn't count, he couldn't fight back"

"But-"

"WAIT!" Ron's mother stopped them, "Are you telling him that Yo-Youu-Know-Who is really going to return? in what... three? four year?"

All the kids from the future nodded and Ron saw his mother almost collapsing on the couch. Fortunately her husband hold her in time.

The kids continued talking all kinds of things about what great feats they were going to do in the next years and Ron's eyes grew huge. Spiders? Death Eaters? Dragons? This was all madness! Ron felt like he was going to pass out. Close to him Ginny had her brown eyes wide opened, also the twins were looking proudly at him.

During that time the headmaster kept asking questions and changing the subject at what appeared to be more delicate topics. He looked quite intrigued, worried at moments but he never seemed to find the things that they were saying untruthful. Percy was paler than ever but it was not very noticeable since most of the people in the room were.

"This is very complex, I didn't expect to come here and have this conversation" Professor Dumbledore said after a while, "It seems like I have plenty of things to discuss with these young children but now is not the time. We have more urgent things to attend"

"Are you saying that you really believe them!?" Ron's mother erupted, "You say that there is really going to be a war in a few years and we all going to fight in it? Even my young children?"

"I haven't found any reason to doubt them Molly"

For a brief moment Ron saw his mother struggling with the words but she finally gained some color in her face, "And you say that's not urgent!?"

"Molly please..."

"Arthur! you are hearing him too! I'm not going to let my kids fight for their lives! Not that young specially!" then out of nowhere the woman broke in tears, "You know what happened to them... to Gi-Gideon and.. Fa.."

"I know dear, I am as worried as you are but yelling is not going to solve anything..."

Ron moved his worried eyes around as he saw his father hugging his mother. Everyone was stunned, even the twins. So if they were saying the truth, and so far there was nothing that pointed that they hadn't, then there was going to be a war. Another war, against You-Know-Who... and he was going to take part of it. Ron felt his own legs shake.

Not far away Harry was looking just as shocked, he appeared like he didn't know if he was supposed to say something. So he was really fighting You-Know-Who again, it seemed unbelievable. He was only a boy like Ron.

"Yes it appears like there is a war coming" Dumbledore made it official, "even so we can still do many things about it. Be more prepared. It is also a few years ago so even when it is very important it is not the most urgent thing right now"

"How can you say that?" Ron's mother was gaining strength again, "I don't care about being prepared, I don't want a war to come!"

"We'll see how much we can avoid of it, after the hearing. I'll come again to have a longer conversation with your grandchildren then. You don't need to worry though, you are looking at them, things turned up all right in their timeline and I plan for them to go just as well this time" said the headmaster.

She didn't looked convinced but her husband calmed her down, "He is right dear, we need to talk about the hearing. We have plenty of time to work around this... this war. Right Albus?" the old man nodded.

After things calmed down they talked about what to do. Albus Dumbledore said he didn't had time to ask nothing more to the kids and he urged them to not ask themselves. He was going to keep planning the Marriage hearing and starting to look at Sirius Black case. Meanwhile he recommended a couple of strong wards to Ron's father in case Peter Pettigrew was really around.

"I think that would be all," the old wizard and he turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny. The redhead boy was startled for a moment, "you shouldn't be worried about tomorrow's hearing. Everything will turn out all right, we have everything planned" Ron's father nodded.

"Are you going to be there sir?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry, of course"

"When can we check about my godfather?" suddenly Harry was not sad anymore, he even looked hopeful.

"Leave that to me, I assure you that if your godfather is innocent I'll do everything I can to bring him out" Harry smiled weakly.

The headmaster headed to the door but before getting out of their sight he turned and spoke looking mostly at James and Rose, "You shouldn't say anything of this to the Ministry. If the Ministry can react as bad as you are telling me it would be better to keep them away from a distance"

Percy looked like he wanted to argued but he didn't dare.

"Nothing about war, nothing about Sirius Black unless we told you so. Don't lie, we'll stop any question if we know it is improper" the man continued, "They can't force you to answer, you are only children who hadn't done any real crime. It is up to you, your brothers are going to be there but we won't allow any questions to be directed at them"

James and Rose nodded nervously.

Then the headmaster was gone and they were left with doubts as big as the day before. Not much embarrassment this time but a lot of nervousness though.

Ron's father tried to calm them, he said everything was going to be all right and that they wouldn't allow anything to happen. Ron felt better at their words but Percy headed back to his room still doubting James, they glared at each other.

The day was passing slowly and everyone was surely lost in their own thoughts, even Fred and George were not joking as much as they always did.

To lighten up the mood they decided to go back to play some Quidditch in the afternoon, it relaxed them a bit but they played very distracted. James and Harry seemed to be at some other place, their heart was not into it and neither was Ginny's, Ron's sister didn't blushed as much as on last game but instead she kept throwing sad looks at Harry and James.

At the end Ron's team was able to win by a huge margin but he wasn't in the mood of celebrating loudly.

He was thinking on that hearing. Ron was going to see Hermione again soon and that frightened him as much as any war. He wondered how that hearing would turn out, surely they hadn't done anything wrong and couldn't blame them, right? It was not like they could end ten years in Azkaban for having their kids travel back from the future.

After the game Ginny stormed looking red to her bedroom and the twins moved their own way too. Ron, Harry, James, Al and Hugo walked to the fifth floor room to talk about Quidditch but Harry decided to voice something that he had surely been asking himself all day long.

"So Peter Pettigrew? You know where he can be?" he asked to Ron.

"Of course not, you heard me when they asked about it"

Harry nodded as they stepped into the room, "Peter Pettigrew is around here, somewhere" he said.

"We'll find him," James added frowning, "that rat!"

Squeals echoed in the room and Ron noticed that Scabbers was impatient so he went to look at it. It had been in his family for way too long and he was always sick-looking. He needed to take care of it, the rat was even missing one finger.

"I just don't get Uncle Percy, he's not like that" Al said.

"Maybe he is only upset about something" Hugo added.

James frowned while Ron answered, "Don't pay him attention, he's a boring git" he was opening the rat's cage now, Al and Hugo let themselves fall into one of the beds, exhausted.

"Don't worry Dad, he's innocent. We are sure, we come from the future after all" James was grinning and Harry and the boy replied with a weak smile.

Ron grabbed the rat in his hands, it was really unsettled. He wanted to say something good to Harry, he was going to be his friend after all, or maybe he already was his friend. "It's all right Harry, maybe things are quick and we free Sirius Black tomorrow at the hearing" the redhead boy said, "Now lets take this rat out of here, it needs to take the sun a bit and-"

He didn't got to finish.

At that moment Ron felt his hand falling with the weight of the rat and after a weird sound the rat was not there anymore. In its place a short fat man had appeared. He had a pale skin and was balding already. In a swift movement he grabbed Ron by the neck and started searching through his pockets.

"Who the hell are you?! where's Scabbers?" Ron managed to say. Harry and James were shocked but they soon rushed to them trying to help Ron, they were not strong enough though and the man kicked them aside. Hugo and Al were lying on the bed with wide fearful eyes and started yelling.

"Where is it? Where is it?" the man said still looking through Ron's pockets, the boy didn't know what he was talking about and tried to kick him but aside of some low whimpers he wasn't doing much to the man.

"Who are you?! Mum! Dad!... take your bloody hands out of me!" the boy knew that his mother wouldn't like that kind of talking but it didn't felt like it really mattered at that moment.

"Let him go!" Harry was on his foot again struggling with the man but he was kicked to one side of the room again.

Then man saw something, Harry's trunk, and he raced after it still holding Ron. With one hand he moved things quickly and eventually found Harry's wand and pulled it out. Maybe that was what the man was looking for in his pockets but Ron didn't had a wand yet, they had postponed their shopping trip. Harry kept his on his trunk of course because there was no point in carrying it, he didn't know any spells yet.

Al and Hugo were pulling from the man's arms too now., "Step aside you noisy kids!" he said heading to the door. At that moment he noticed Harry in a different way, the boy was standing up again and so was James but Harry's hair was thrown back and his scar was quite visible.

"Let go of Ron and give me my wand back!"

The man then pointed Harry's wand at the black haired boy and they gasped.

It was then that Fred and George appeared at the door, "Hey Mum wants to know what's all the fuss about... HEY! Who the hell are you?" Ron heard from his back and then both twins pushed at the man. They moved it just in time for the light that he fired to crash against the wall behind Harry, a big hole appeared on the wall. Everyone had very wide eyes, he had almost shoot at Harry.

"Merlin!" one of the twins yelled. Then the man was surrounded as Al, Harry, James and Hugo tackled him. As the man stumbled Ron got a glimpse of the twins pulling out their wands but the man did too and he fired again on his way down, he was still gripping at Ron. In all the commotion the next thing that Ron noticed was an explosion and yells... then Ron was carried out of the room and downstairs. The last thing that he saw was the hallway falling to pieces, one of the twins on the floor with a heavy piece of wood above him, everybody else was trying to help him.

"RON!"

"DAD!"

"Uncle Ron!"

He heard voices in the distance as he struggled to break free, "Let go of me! Let go of me you stupid... fat... person!"

They stormed downstairs without stopping once, the man was exhausted of carrying him but he continued either way. On the first floor a door swung open, Rose's and Ginny's faces were visible to Ron.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

The man shot again and the girls flew all the way back to their rooms with great strength as the door closed. Ron heard yells and cries from there, his eyes opened widely when he saw the bushy hair flying inside.

"You bloody git! Why did you do that!?" Ron kicked harder than ever and he even bite the filthy arm of the man. The short man screamed of course but he answered with a solid punch on Ron's face and moved Harry's hand forward again. Ron yelled in pain.

They were on the ground floor when they found Ron's parents, they had heard the shouts and were ready to run upstairs when they saw the man. Ron's father pulled his wand out immediately.

"Who are you!? Let go of my son!"

"They hit one of the twins! and Rose!" Ron said with tears in his eyes as best as he could, the man stopped in front of his parents.

"Oh Merlin! Arthur!" Ron's mother shout looking at Ron, surely at the place where the man had hit him. The boy felt a hot stream of blood coming down of one eye after all.

"Let go of him!"

"Step aside!" the man answered shooting a green beam from Harry's wand. Fortunately at that moment Harry and James came bolting out of nowhere and tackled the man. The green light passed just inches away from Ron's parents.

"Arthur was that...!?" she looked terrified.

Ron was released so Harry and James pulled him apart from the man. Although the man soon stood up and moved his wand between them and Ron's parents. The redhaired boy closed his eyes completely when he thought that the man was going to fire again but he heard a different voice.

"Stupefy!" the voice yelled and a loud thud echoed in the room.

When Ron opened his eyes again the man was lying unconscious on the floor and someone was standing at the base of the stairway with his wand raised. His blue eyes were wide as bludgers and the hand that was gripping his wand was shaking.

"Oh Percy!" Ron's mother yelled almost crying.


	6. The Marriage Hearing

**ARTHUR**

The journey to the Grangers house was very quick but still filled with nervousness. Arthur knew that all the madness of the previous two days was not anyone's fault but he couldn't keep from worrying about what could happen at the Ministry.

He would had preferred that this was only about the kids, Molly could help a lot with that but the future seemed a much darker place after what happened the day before.

"Oh Hi Arthur, good morning. You're early." Hermione's mother looked serious as she opened the door.

"Good morning to you too Helen. I'm really sorry but want to have a small chat with all of them first, preparations about what can they expect and what they should say. Nothing to worry about." he answered politely and was led to the living room.

Hermione, his daughter-in-law, was already waiting for him next to her father even when Arthur had arrived a little sooner than expected, they seemed nervous too. The redhead man stared at the girl for a moment, she was way too young to be part of a war and if James was right she would still be young when it were over. She was only a child, they all were.

They definitely need to prevent all of it from happening.

Arthur was taken out of his worried thoughts when Hermione greeted him and he tried to answer as kindly as possible. Of course her parents insisted on going to the hearing but Arthur didn't got an answer from the Ministry, it was a short notice after all, bringing Muggles there was always a complicated process.

"I'll take care of her as if she were my own daughter John, I promise" he said trying to give them some kind of calm, he knew that in their position he would be asking to be there too.

Some more words were exchanged, mostly the Grangers doubts about the process and when Arthur convinced them that nothing wrong was going to happen in the hearing they ended up nodding. He didn't said that there were things ahead much more dangerous than a simple clarification hearing.

"We'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring Rose and Hugo" he said as he extended his arm to Hermione. It was a shame that they hadn't had the time to a arrange the floo connection either.

After explaining all about side-along apparition and its uncomfortable effects Hermione grabbed his arm reluctantly and waved her parents a good bye. They gave a few last encouraging words to her and to Arthur and with a weak nod the redhead man and the bushy haired girl disappeared from the house.

The chilly morning air of the countryside covered them quickly, the sun hadn't had time to spread its warmness around. Arthur turned to the girl who was not holding his arm anymore, she was stumbling and shaking her head as he expected, the first time with apparition was never good. Looking at her he wondered again about what was yet to come, she needed to know, the kids would tell her eventually.

"This is your house?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Arthur gave her a kind smile, he had told them that they were going to floo to the Ministry from the Burrow since the connection couldn't be set on their house. "Yours too, this the Burrow. You will always be welcomed here"

"Thanks" she said.

They walked the short distance to the Burrow with Hermione asking a lot of questions of how the house kept standing in its place, for her it seemed unbelievable that the oddly placed stories were as solid as a rock. Arthur of course answered all of her doubts with a smile, she was really curious about all the spells used and what each of them did.

Once on the yard the man took a deep breath, "Hermione?"

"Yes Mr Weasley?"

"Something happened yesterday, we had found a lot of things about the future"

"What things?" the girl asked.

"Many, most of them not good." he noticed that he caught Hermione's attention even more, "Nothing to worry about, for now, but the future could be a very difficult place. I believe you have to know since eventually the kids will tell you, we would answer all of your questions. You will see what I'm talking about once that we're inside"

Hermione nodded seriously.

No one was around when they opened the door but it didn't took long for Molly to appear, her face still showed a lot of worry but she tried to smile when she looked at the girl.

"Oh you must be Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Molly, Ron's mother" she said to the girl.

Hermione blushed a bit a but she gave a polite answer, "Nice to meet you too Mrs Weasley"

The last hours Arthur had been looking different at her, it was really hard to imagine what could had happened if that man's curse had hit anyone of them or even one of their children. The thought was unbearable.

"Are they ready?" he asked her.

"They're just finishing breakfast," Molly answered and turned to Hermione, "Lets go to the kitchen, have you had breakfast already dear?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, thanks"

"Well come on in either way, this is your house. You need to grab a glass of juice at least"

The table was more cheerful than the day before, which was not saying much, almost everyone was there still asking Percy about the whole thing. Arthur couldn't be more proud of his son, he didn't know what would had happened if he hadn't arrived on time.

At Arthur's side Hermione seemed confused with the whole noise, they were probably more people than she expected.

"Is Fred not awake yet?" the man asked in a low voice to his wife.

"He's still in bed but he is already taking breakfast, George is with him" Molly said sadly, "He looks a lot better, only a couple of bones that need to recover" Arthur smiled, at least everyone was all right.

The table stopped talking when they heard them, "Grandpa!" Lily yelled next to Harry, she was trying to grab Arthur's attention and he waved back of course, smiling.

Rose and Hugo came to them in a hurry and they were soon embracing Hermione on a tight hug, the girl looked overwhelmed but she gave them her good mornings. When Lily noticed that she came rushing to meet her too, Al and James were just behind her.

"These are Lily, Al and James" Arthur said to Hermione, "They are your niece and nephews. Ginny's children" he finished looking at his daughter.

Ginny and Hermione waved at each other awkwardly, surely thinking about the weirdness of the situation they shared. Arthur introduced Percy to Hermione and after that he saw Ron trying to hide behind his brother, "... and you already know Ron"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Hi" she said looking red and Ron answered with a shy gesture. Hugo who had been sitting next to Ron took her to the table and gave his seat to her gladly, apparently made Ron and Hermione blush even redder.

"We have four other sons," Arthur continued once the girl was at her seat, Molly put a juice glass next to her, "Bill and Charlie already finished Hogwarts, they live abroad. Fred suffered an injury yesterday and George is with him upstairs, they're twins" the girl nodded with wide eyes.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked and then she saw Ron, "What happened to your face?" she couldn't suppress the question as soon as she saw Ron's bruise. It was almost gone thanks to Molly but it was still visible.

"Err... it's ok... it doesn't hurt anymore" Ron answered without looking at her.

Arthur sighed, he exchanged a look with his wife and told Hermione everything; the war, Sirius Black, You-Know-Who not being dead, everything. Or at least all what they knew. It was not as if he could hide it either way. Hermione's eyes kept getting bigger as Arthur continued, she was clearly worried and surprised, she was having a hard time believing that she would be involved in it.

"Something tells me that your parents should know, you are way too young," Arthur said, "On the other hand they had received to many difficult news and that would only worry them more, maybe we could wait a little. It's your decision" the girl nodded seriously.

"We'll avoid all of it this time" Molly said distressed, "Nothing bad is going to happen to my family and that includes you and Harry dear"

Hermione blushed, "Harry?" Arthur had mentioned him to her in the whole story but he had forgotten to introduce him to her.

"Harry is... well... will be your friend, and Ron's too. The three of you did a lot of things together apparently. Harry is starting Hogwarts this year also." Arthur said looking at the black haired boy, "He's Ginny's... well he's James' father"

The girl turned puzzled to the boy and soon her eyes expanded, "Harry?... But... but you're Harry Potter!" the boy nodded, "Oh... I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century..."

"I am?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

Harry looked confused as the girl kept talking, practically everyone was taken aback by her except for the kids from the future who were smirking. Arthur didn't expect her to know that much about the Wizarding World History.

No one saw George entering the kitchen until he spoke, he was holding a couple of empty plates, "Hey Ickle Ronnie! it appears like your wife is even worse than Percy" he said smirking.

"George! leave that girl alone" Molly yelled as Hermione and Ron blushed again.

"Hey! only came to leave these, Fred is sleeping again by the way" George said then he tried to smile looking at Hermione, "As might know I am George, the funniest of all your brothers-in-law"

Hermione introduced herself still looking a little red.

Arthur hurried them and the table was soon empty. He explained everything where were they going, who might there and all what was expected of them. After they understood that he walked Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron to the fireplace. He told them not to mention anything about Sirius Black or the war yet, Albus had insisted in proceeding like that, they needed to focus on explaining their story and the kids first.

"It's a clarification hearing, you are not forced to answer some of the questions. I'll be there with you during the whole thing. We'll call for the kids when we get to that point" the four of them nodded nervously.

He kissed Molly and said that he would call when they were ready for them, then he explained the floo network to Harry and Hermione, "All you have to do is grab the powder, step into the fireplace and say _The Ministry of Magic_ as you throw the powder to your feet"

Fortunately they didn't had any problem with it and a couple of minutes later they all walked out of one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry's Atrium.

The hall was packed with people striding its dark wooden floor and fireplaces kept bursting every few seconds. It was a pretty usual day but the four kids seemed fascinated by it.

As he expected the murmurs and stares from a few people didn't took long, "Is that Harry Potter?" he heard a voice and many heads turned to them, some others continued their way too busy with their own thoughts.

"It's ok Harry" Arthur said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, he looked distressed.

"Hey Arthur, is that?" an old witch cam forward.

Arthur didn't stop, "Yes he is Margarie, sorry we are in a hurry right now..."

When they got to the Fountain of Magical Brethren Hermione started asking questions about it, like who built it, when or what was the smallest of the creatures there.

"That's a house-elf" Arthur said, "I'll explain later, we need to continue" with that he led them to to the golden entrance gates.

At the security desk they were asked for their wands and when the kids turned to look at him confused he nodded.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, brand new. That correct?" Eric Munch asked Harry, he had already checked Hermione's wand and Charlie's wand which was now Ron's.

Harry nodded and when the man gave him back his wand he turned to Ginny. "This is my daughter Eric, she's nine, she doesn't have one yet."

Eric nodded and he moved his attention back to Harry, whatever he was planning on saying Arthur didn't gave him a chance since he moved the four kids through the smaller hall all the way to the wrought golden grilles. A moment later the five of them were cramped against the back of a lift.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." a voice echoed not long after.

"This is us, come on hurry" Arthur said.

They still had enough time so Arthur led them to his office. The first things that they noticed were the windows which Harry promptly asked about, once Arthur explained that they were enchanted Hermione asked about how they did it. Arthur answered the little he knew about it, he wished he could have one on his own office.

When they passed in front of the Auror Headquarters Perkins passed by on his way out to get a coffee, the kids were peeking at the Auror cubicles from a distance.

It really helped that Perkins was out since he let Ginny and Hermione take a seat as Harry, Ron and him remained standing up. Arthur was going through a few memos about jumping wash machines when he heard Harry's voice.

"Are these Charlie and Bill?" he asked looking at one portrait on Arthur's desk.

"Yes they are," answered Ron, "This is Charlie and the taller one is Bill, wonder when we would see them again"

"I wrote them two days ago son, when the kids first arrived. We're still waiting for their answer" Arthur said and he saw Harry's worried look. He tried to say a few encouraging words, it was not his fault and he didn't think that Charlie or Bill would say something to him either.

Arthur talked to them a bit more about the hearing and soon they had to go. Amelia's office was at the other side of the lift and they were going to a small meeting room near there, it was only a simple clarification hearing after all.

Even so Arthur felt slightly nervous the whole walk there. When they finally arrived the redhaired man knocked and the door opened slowly.

It was a simple room with only a couple of portraits at its back, the walls were light brown and the place was well illuminated. At the far end of the room there was a long desk facing them where Amelia and Albus were already exchanging some words, the headmaster nodded at Arthur when he saw them coming through the doors.

It was an open audience so it was not difficult to witness what would happen there, around ten rows of seats were ordered across the room facing the desk and some of them were already taken. Arthur led the kids to the front row attracting a few stares of familiar and unfamiliar faces. There were also a few seats against the side walls, reserved for special guests.

As the minutes passed the room started filling up with people, apparently there were many people curious about what happened and most of them threw interested looks at Harry. The front desk was filled soon too, Heads of the different departments sat around Albus and Amelia and at the last moment Cornelius Fudge made a noisy appearance talking lively with a man that Arthur didn't wanted to see at all, Lucius Malfoy.

Cornelius and Lucius both stared at Arthur and Harry for a moment, the minister had an intrigued look but Lucius' expression seemed to be of pure disgust. When the minister took the seat between Albus and Amelia the audience began. Arthur saw Lucius seating near a few Wizengamot members at one side of the room.

"Well we should get this started right?" Fudge said and turned to Harry, "I'm curious about this whole matter, Harry Potter I presume?"

Harry looked at Arthur who nodded, "Go on, speak with the truth"

"Y-Yes sir," the boy said out loud raising a hand, "I'm Harry Potter"

The room was silent, "But stand up boy, don't be afraid you're not accused of anything here." when Harry said as he was asked a few whispers ran across the room, "Good, good, now where's your wife? where's Ginevra?... Ginevra Potter"

Ginny shrieked, "It's all right Ginny, I'm here. Stand up"

Arthur was not sure if the people in the back were able to see her when she stood up, this was all wrong, they were only kids.

"Perfect, then lets go on. Amelia?"

Amelia Bones spoke and everybody went silent, "This a clarification hearing for Harry and Ginevra Potter, they formed a marriage bond two days ago and due to their short age - even below the consent age - they were required here to give an explanation of how this happened." the witch started and Scribe was soon writing everything she said.

When she was over mentioning all the Office Heads present and Albus as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot she turned to Harry.

"Are you are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" she asked.

"Yes"

Then she turned to Ginny, "Are you Ginevra Molly Potter, of house... without number, St Ottery Catchpole, Devon?"

Ginny nodded.

"Please speak out loud"

"Y-Yes" she said shyly.

"Louder please, we have many attendants today"

Ginny took a deep breath, "Yes" she said. Arthur noticed that she was trembling.

"Very well, now did you marry this last Saturday, August 3rd 1991?"

With some confusion Harry turned to Arthur and to Ginny, he opened his mouth but it was clear that he didn't know what to answer.

"If I may Madam Bones," Arthur said standing up, "I request permission to answer to that question"

More buzz of whispers sounded in the small room, Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" she asked formally.

"I am Arthur Weasley, father of Ginevra. I was witness of the whole situation and can explain it to the people on this audience"

Madam Bones exchanged a few words with the Fudge and Albus and then she nodded, "Proceed then. Mr and Mrs Potter can sit down for the mean time." she finally said and Harry and Ginny sat back down looking red. Next to them Ron and Hermione were looking nervous.

"Last Saturday I was on my house with my family when we received an usual visit," he started, "I'll get to that in a moment but the point is that soon after my son Ron and my daughter Ginny received letters mentioning that they were married. My wife Molly and I were quite surprised as you can imagine, no one in the family had actually met Harry or Hermione yet."

"... some kind of trick..." a voice was heard in the back.

"Ron is only eleven and Ginny is even younger, she'll be ten next week." Arthut proceeded, "I was about to come here to see who I could find at the Records Office who could help me explain this when the headmaster of Hogwarts appeared on my door, Albus Dumbledore." stares were moved to the old wizard but he didn't seem to react, "He brought Harry Potter and we found out that the boy didn't had a clue of what was going on either"

"Albus Dumbledore, can you confirm these words?"

Albus Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Yes, as I said before I am quite informed of the entire situation. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I got a letter letting me know of these events too. Since I am the Magical Guardian I went to see Harry Potter first and when I discovered that he didn't know what was going on I took him with me to the Weasleys' home, looking for answers"

"Very Well, you may proceed Mr Weasley"

Arthur sighed, "As some of you may know Professor Dumbledore and myself had been trying to investigate this situation for the past two days. It appears to be a completely legitimate marriage at our Records."

"I am informed of that" said Madam Bones, "The purpose of this hearing is to understand how was it possible, see if there was a mistake done, who did it and avoid future situations like this. I believe that these couple of cases can't be reverted"

Gasps and louder voices echoed around. Cornelius Fudge seemed to be scandalized, "I don't believe that our Records could hold such mistakes Amelia, there's surely an extern force acting here. I mean this cannot happen to other persons..."

"Well lets listen to Mr Weasley's explanation then"

Arthur nodded, "What I am going to say is the cause of not only Harry and Ginny's marriage but also is the reason for Ron and Hermione's marriage. I don't think that there's really a point in continuing with that case after resolving this one"

"We'll decide that after hearing to this explanation"

"Very well," Arthur said heavily, "So... as I was saying we had an unexpected visit that day, they were kids, very young. They're presence was the cause of the marriage bond to be formed. They are... they came from the future."

Complete silence covered the place before all the voices there erupted louder than ever, "... impossible!" someone said.

"This is no place for jokes!" the voice of an older man added.

"Silence please" Madam Bones said raising her hand, she looked to be surprised, at her side Cornelius Fudge had his eyes wide opened. The order was recover quickly, "The future?" she asked incredulously.

"Twenty four years into the future"

"That's madness, time cannot be altered like that!" a fat old man with a thin moustache replied from a seat at the right side of the room.

"I didn't believe it at first but they brought a time turner with them" Arthur tried desperately to be believed, near him Ron had a panicked look on his eyes.

"Rubbish! Time Turners cannot go back more than a few hours!" another voice replied while a few faces around looked confused. Not many people were familiar with time turners.

"This one has not been invented yet"

The arguing continued around and this time it was harder for Amelia Bones to get the control back but she eventually did. The witch was staring at Arthur completely serious trying to find any sign of him lying.

"Do you have proof?" she finally asked.

Arthur nodded heavily, "The kids I can call my wife to bring them here, we also have this time turner. It is broken but it is real"

The woman thought about it for a moment then said something to the minister and Dumbledore. They seemed to be arguing a lot. When that was over she turned back at Arthur, "I'm suspending this for an hour, in this time I'll have a meeting with somebody from the Department of Mysteries to clear a few doubts. When the hour is over we will meet here again, I'll arrange a floo connection directly to an office here. Can those kids and the artefact be present by then?"

"Yes of course"

"Very well, an hour" she said and stood up and it was pure madness. Everybody wanted to ask things or question Harry but Arthur knew that this was a delicate part, he didn't know how he was able to get all five of them back to his office. Even so people were storming outside of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office as never before.

"The Prophet will have a field day with this" he said to them.

"You have the proof do you?" Perkins who was back at the office asked, he was standing up leaving his chair for one of the girls.

"Of course I do, what would we win with making all of this up?"

Albus Dumbledore came to see him soon, fortunately he had made the call to Molly already so there was no need for him to leave the children alone. It was all just a difficult wait.

It seemed like an eternity before they had to struggle back to that small room. It had more people now and even a few of them were standing in the back. Amelia Bones and the minister looked more serious than before, they were both looking at James and the other kids from the future who were now next to them and to a small table where the broken time turner rested. Molly was by Arthur's side holding his hand, Percy was there too of course.

The people in the room couldn't stop looking at Arthur's grandchildren.

"So who are they?" Madam Bones asked once the meeting was resumed.

"This is James Potter," Arthur said causing a few gasps to echo, "He's the eldest son of Harry and Ginny. He was born on 2004" James stood up confused.

The voices didn't stopped all the time that it took Arthur to mention the names of all of the time travelers. "They're presence is the reason of the marriage bond of their parents. It arrived with them."

Madam Bones nodded and made a gesture to the time turner, "We will need to check that" Arthur nodded, "Pheelstone? if you can..."

A blond man in his forties nodded and walked to the small table, he looked at it in detail and expressed astonishment a few times. The room was silent as the man analyzed the hourglasses. After two very long minutes he spoke, "I would have to take it to the Department but it looks genuine," the man said causing a lot of surprise, "It is definitely a time turner but have never seen anything like it. It would be of great help to talk with whoever did it"

"If this story is indeed true, we might never know who built it" Madam Bones said.

"She's here" a girl's voice echoed around.

Arthur turned quickly to her, "Rose, it's not... important... now" the girl covered her mouth as everyone looked at her.

"What did you say young girl? Rose is it?"

Rose nodded slowly.

"It's nothing Madam Bones," Arthur answered, "She was trying to say that we know who built the artefact, but it is not really relevant at this point"

"Of course it is!" Fudge interrupted, "who was responsible of this?"

The kids from the future turned to Hermione who blushed deeply, "You? But- what was your name again?"

The bushy haired girl stood up, "Hermione sir" she said doubtfully as Arthur nodded, "Hermione Grang- well... I-I don't know..."

Amelia Bones replied nodding, "We understand but you are eleven, even in twenty four years you would be way to young to do something like that. Impressive" she said and Hermione blushed, Pheelstone looked shocked at her.

"Well the point is who authorized to built this... this... thing" said Fudge, "Someone must be responsible here, people are not free of building these kinds of-"

"Minister if I may," said Albus and everyone looked at him, "I believe that Mrs Hermione Weasley works at eh Ministry in the future, the construction of this time turner was prety much legal"

When the gasps finished the minister nodded with wide eyes, it seemed like he couldn't find how to answer to that.

They needed one last proof so they asked for a drop of James blood who nodded reluctantly after Arthur encouraged him. Harry and Ginny were asked for one too and a wizard with a sandy hair who had a potion already prepared added them to his small cauldron. It took a few minutes but eventually the wizard confirmed that James was indeed Harry's and Ginny's son. The room erupted in madness.

After all the commotion was left behind Amelia Bones let out a heavy sigh, "Well I guess that clears things up. The time turner would need to be left at the Department of Mysteries, the kids on the other hand... I don't know. This is already an unknown situation, time shouldn't be changed like this but I don't know if-"

"Madam Bones can I have some words" said a drawled voice on Arthur's left, he didn't had to turn to know it belonged to Lucius Malfoy. The redhead man frowned.

"Mr Malfoy? mmm all right, carry on"

"Future knowledge is too dangerous, it could be used to gain advantage in all sort of... ways" the man trying to sound concerned, "I believe that concealing the children to the Ministry should be an option to be considered"

Arthur's eyes sprung opened, Molly gasped next to him, "That can't happen! these are my grandchildren I don't... I won't... They're just kids, they didn't do this on purpose. Right now we don't know how to return them... we can't just lock them away!"

"I'm not a supporter of locking small children either," said Lucius, "But, future could be damaged. The option must need to be considered at least"

Fudge was nodding but Madam Bones was caught by surprise, "I believe that sounds like an extreme path"

"It would be the best for the well being of the Magical Community" Lucius insisted, "Knowledge of the future shouldn't be at the service of anyone"

"Arthur!" Molly said grabbing his arm.

"I won't use this in my favor! I just want my grandchildren to be all right" all the kids around Arthur looked afraid and distressed, Lily appeared to be ready to cry even if she didn't understand all what ha been said at the meeting.

"The Ministry could take good care of them"

"NOO!" the voice was loud and it took a while for Arthur to discover that it was Harry the one frowning, he was standing up now, "They need a family!" he yelled.

The boy seemed scared about what he had done rigth away as everyone turned to look at him, all eyes set on him. It was impressive how Harry Potter and the fact that everyone knew his story could silence an entire room full of wizards and witches for so long.

"This has gone way too far" Madam Bones said after a long time.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak, "The future has been changed already by these marriage bonds, even without these children around things will be different"

Madam Bones nodded, "They would stay with the Weasleys"

Shouts of joy came of James and they were soon joined by shouts from the other kids, Arthur smiled feeling a heavy burden fall from his shoulders. Not far away Lucius Malfoy was twisting his mouth as he snorted, he threw a murderous look to Arthur and the kids but the redhead man didn't look away. Arthur didn't like Lucius at all but what he had tried to do this time made him despise the man a lot more.

"They could be questioned," A husky voice in the back echoed, "With truth serum, we should all know about the future then"

Arthur was prepared for this but that didn't meant that the fear didn't return to him for a brief instant, "They're underage and they have not committed a crime. They came here by accident without knowing what the time turner was. An interrogation can't be held without parents consent, it's against the law" he said turning to Harry. They had talked about that and Harry nodded still nervous.

"I-I- don't consent" he said quietly.

Hermione turned at Ron who was stunned in his seat so she dragged him to his feet, "We don't consent either" she added with Ron nodding quickly at her side.

Ginny stood up too, "I-I don't..." was all she said.

Fudge looked troubled from Lucius to the entire room, Madam Bones nodded, "So be it"

"What about their parents? they were reckless in leaving a thing like this for them to reach!" another voice echoed in the back but this time a few voice answered in annoyed tones.

"Oh leave the kids already!" Arthur heard a woman say a few seats behind him.

Fudge looked at Madam Bones, "It doesn't seem like a crime and even if it was we cannot punish things that had not happened yet" the woman said seriously, she looked tired too, "It appears to be all for the moment, Mr Weasley we can still call you if doubts come out in this matter."

Arthur nodded.

"Well if there is nothing more to be said here- "

The headmaster was staring at Arthur, he knew what was next, they were only halfway through it. Arthur turned to Percy who had been very serious so far, then he took the longest breath ever and spoke loudly and clearly, "I do. I have something more to say"

Everyone looked surprised, specially Amelia Bones, "What is it?"

"It's- Sirius... Sirius Black"

* * *

**Next Chapter (Mysterious POV): A Light of a New Day**


	7. Announcement

**I'm afraid this new announcement is not a good one. I just started a new personal project and my time has been cut a lot, after giving it some thought I decided that the best thing I could do was to put less time in writing. I still plan to do it but I think it will not be as often as I had been doing this couple of months. I imagine I could pull out a chapter per week (maybe less often but hopefully it will be 1 per week). I had given it a thought and decided that sticking to one single story at a time was the way to go.**

**For now I'll continue with Ron Weasley and the Philosopher Stone, once that one is complete I'll return to this one or the War Hero. RW & PS still has like 9 chapters before it is complete so that means that if everything goes as planned I should be moving to a different storyin something like 2 months.**

**I know that this is bad news but at least I am not really quitting, just don't have the time to update every story that often.**

**That's all for now, every new announcement will be published on my profile. By now it should be updated with the reasons I took to stick to RW & PS instead of this one or the War Hero.**


End file.
